Safety
by Geekery15
Summary: Summary: During the holiday season men go missing. WARNING: Possible Zibbs
1. Silver Bells

**Title: Safety  
Author: Geekery  
Rating: PG. 13  
Summary: During the holiday season men go missing.  
Pairings: Possible Zibbs  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of NCIS  
Feedback: Sure, why not? I'm always hungry**

**----------  
**

**CHAPTER 1**

_Summer trips out on the water were always a source of entertainment for our family. Mom would pack our lunch meat sandwiches while Dad made sure that his boat was in perfect condition. My brother Peter never seemed to get enough of that tire swing so he always made us leave an hour after we said we would. In that hour we would call his name--scream it actually, but he would never call back. We'd find him just there on the tire swing giggling._

_I suppose I was eleven or twelve when I developed a knack for sneaking out of my bedroom window. I had made a friend whose family spent summers in a small cottage near our farm property. His name was Henry and his game was to uncover as many seashells by the shore as he possibly could. Whatever motivated him was enough to keep him going and his determination was enough to make me want to leave home in the middle of the night._

_Mom and Dad eventually found out thanks to Peter. He always needed his warm milk before bed and that same tall glass of warm milk made him awake from his slumber and find the nearest bathroom. The bathroom was stationed at the end of the hall, past my room. One glance inside and he instantly realized my empty bed and open window._

_Dad was furious, but mom understood as she always had. Soon Henry's parents met my parents and we were allowed to visit one another, but my sneaking out had come to an end quicker than I expected._

_Henry and I had a great time out on the water. I would join his family and he would join mine. Sadly, my last water adventure led me to where I am now…_

_I soon found out why my father was so angry at me for sneaking out. I always figured it was because I was young and being near the water unsupervised was dangerous, but then I saw them one night._

_Mom had been asleep; sick with a minor cold so her senses were not what they would have been granted she had seen the flickering lights of the convertible outside._

_I watched my father kiss the woman behind the wheel. He then directed her to park near our garage where he spent some of his spare time fixing local cars. A perfect spot to make a drop because my mother would never question the number of automobiles on our property._

_I do remember the feeling that overcame my gut as I dropped in on my father. I opened my mouth and shot my rage towards him like rapid fire. His mistress fled--he stayed. The following day I was repulsed and deeply saddened by what I had found my father doing--so much that when he apologized and offered a ride on his boat, I agreed in hopes that everything would turn out to be just a bad dream._

_The moon was the last thing I saw that night as I cried alone. The lights from my father's ship disappeared faster than I could catch my breath._

_He had left me._

**----------**

"SILVER BELLS!" Abby exclaims.

"…It's Christmas Time in the city?" Tony looks doubtful.

"No Tony, Silver bells--see? Look!"

Abby drops a large shopping bag of tiny silver bells all over Tony's desk.

"One-two-three-not it!" He pushes himself out of his chair. "Looks like McGee gets to clean this mess up."

"How do you figure?"

"You're an Elf Lord, McElf--and those that consider themselves elves are those that help Santa."

"There isn't a Santa in sight." McGee finds his desk.

"Liar. There's one at the corner. I know you must have passed him on your way in."

"I took the other way to work, Tony."

"Oh…mixing it up--why?" Tony is intrigued. "A new cyber girl you only seem to be able to interact with online therefore you have resorted to stalking her?"

Abby grins from ear-to-ear as she waits for McGee to answer as well.

"No girl. My car broke down."

"You should have called. I would have given you a ride--for a reasonable price." Tony leaves McGee with a snooty grin.

"So is anyone interested in my silver bells?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Tony sighs when he receives Abby's disapproving look. "Alright, ya got me, what about your silver bells?"

"They're for charity."

"Why?" McGee plucks one off of Tony's desk.

"Not just the bells." Abby rolls her eyes. "They are a part of something I am making for the charity."

"Which?"

"Why I am glad you asked, Tony." Abby is pleased; all smiles. "For the children of course."

"I guess Tony will receive one of these then." McGee gives his own snooty smile to Tony.

"Very funny McElf." Tony snaps back.

"So…" Abby waits peacefully.

"…So…" Tony shrugs.

"Are you guys gonna help me? I've got a place for each of you down in my lab. Everything's all set up."

"Yeah…well…" Tony is not really into the idea. "Ziva isn't here…"

"That's okay, we'll just get started without her."

"What if she doesn't come in for the day?" McGee tries to free himself from the activity.

"When has Ziva ever not shown up for work?"

"Well there was that time when--"

"I'm talking about on a usual basis." She gives Tony a disappointed look. "Come on guys, it'll be fun."

"No time for Fun! Gear up!"

"Sorry." Tony stands tall and grabs his weapon. "Where to boss?"

"McGee get the truck."

"Where are we going boss?" McGee grabs his backpack.

"Meeting in the garage." Gibbs tells them.

McGee and Tony shrug at one another as they head towards the elevator.

"Gibbs want to help me when you're finished with the case?" She waits by his desk.

"Don't feel this'll be an easy one, Abby." He places a kiss on her cheek. "…but anything is possible."

He leaves her to herself. Taking a moment to sigh, she gathers her silver bells one by one off of Tony's desk and heads back to her lab.


	2. Mr and Mrs Bright

**Chapter 2**

"You're late, Ziver."

Ziva looks at Gibbs with an unpleasant expression clear across her face.

"I had a run in with that fat man." She shudders in disgust.

"You killed Santa?" Tony questions.

"No. I did not kill Santa…but I did run into him with a steaming cup of hot coffee."

"My coffee?" Gibbs is peeved now.

"Yes, Gibbs. Your coffee."

"Better hoist yourself on Santa's lap." Tony grins.

"And why would I want to do that?" She is confused.

"Because you're going to need for a miracle to happen since you ruined Boss Man's coffee." Tony grin widens even more.

"Can we focus?" Gibbs looks sternly at Tony.

"I could handle it for ya boss. You just say the word." Tony persists because he is feeling unusually jolly.

"Oh yeah? How?" Gibbs is curious.

"I could spank her."

Tony feels a sting in the back of his head.

"Come on!" Gibbs calls for them as he gets behind the wheel.

* * *

"Johnny Bright. Young. Married. Gone missing." Gibbs begins as the radio begins another cheesy Christmas song.

"Where?" Mcgee asks.

"On the water."

"More like he's gone fishing." Tony cracks a joke.

Ziva rolls her eyes from the passenger seat. Tony notices and recoils in fear Gibbs might slam the breaks, get out of the car, and beat him on the head.

"Are we suspecting his wife?" McGee is right on task.

"Possibly." Gibbs is short with his words.

The three Agents settle more comfortably in their seats as their boss merges onto the highway.

"I say we make a bee-line to Florida."

"Don't make me hurt you, DiNozzo."

Tony puts on his game face and tries to enjoy the ride.

* * *

Jocelyn Bright opens the door in a homely state of mind, but her young features grab the attention of Tony.

"Jocelyn Bright?" The woman nods. "Agents DiNozzo, McGee, David, and…"

He turns around and notices Gibbs talking on the phone.

"…May we please come in?" He removes his shades.

"This about Johnny?" They all nod.

She opens the door wider and lets them in.

* * *

Gibbs ends his phone call and is surprised to find a small child near him.

"Hi." He says kindly.

"What's your name?"

"Jethro." He offers his hand while shrinking down to the child's level. "And yours?"

"Caitlin." She takes his large hand into her tiny hand. "Why are you here?"

"I work for the government. I am here to investigate…" He keeps it simple for her sake. "What are you doing out here alone?"

"Waiting for my mom."

Gibbs looks past the girl.

"She's inside finishing her argument." Gibbs grins at her statement. "My father refuses to pay child support."

"I can understand where she is coming from." He mentions. "Do you mind if I walk with you?"

"Where?"

"Back home. It's cold outside and you're without a coat. Besides, you shouldn't be out here by yourself."

The small girl takes his hand and walks with him across the street.

"Are you married?"

"Nope."

"Divorced?"

He smirks. This child is small in size, but bright as a Christmas bulb.

"Yes."

"How many times?"

"Some thing's are better left unsaid." He puts a close on the conversation.

As his feet beat against the walkway, he is greeted by a tall, lanky woman with vibrant red hair.

"Caitlin, how many times have I told you never to run outside by yourself?!" Her mother takes a hold of her. "Go inside and get your bag. Your father is waiting at the corner."

The woman watches her daughter stomp her tiny feet into their small, yet cozy two bedroom home.

"Hi." She notices Gibbs. "Amy Cotters." She offers her hand. "Caitlin's mother."

"Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs." He takes her hand.

"Wow, it's not everyday my daughter wanders outside and comes back with an Agent." She waits to see his badge. He pulls it out and shows it to her. "I just wanted to make sure you were who you said you were."

"A Marine wouldn't lie."

"You're a Marine, too?"

"Ex-Marine." He smiles warmly at her. "She's a great kid."

"You've only just met her."

"She's bright." He becomes quiet. "I better get back to work."

"Could I offer you something for your troubles?"

"I'm in the middle of a case." He explains. "My team is across the street at the Bright residence."

"I heard Johnny's gone missing." She looks worriedly at the home across the street.

"Do you know them very well?"

"I'm the only woman on this street that handles the majority of the neighborhood watch." She rolls her eyes half-way and bursts into a little sarcastic laugh. "You would think others would be more interested in protecting their families."

He takes to the woman and her charm.

"How about you offer me a cup of coffee and while we're keeping our hands warm you let me in on what you know about the Brights?"

"Deal. Just give me five minutes to run her to the corner."

Gibbs nods and waits for further instructions.

* * *

Jocelyn offers DiNozzo a tall glass of water while McGee and Ziva sit side by side on the love seat.

"Johnny was always a frequent sailor. Even during terrible storms he would enjoy it." She laughs nervously. "I knew from the first moment I met him that he was one with the water."

"I assume he had a crew?"

"An informal one." She clears her throat. "A few of his buddies shared his passion, but every time he went out it was a new set."

"Was he is a fisherman?"

"He'd catch fish often, but his reason for being out there was to soak up the atmosphere." She pointed to a collection of photos on the wall. "He never left without his camera."

"He took an interest in photography." Ziva stands to admire the pictures. "Another hobby or did he sell them as well?"

"He made small profits on a few of them, but it was indeed another hobby."

"Sailing, fishing, and photographing…" McGee mentions. "How'd he find time to hold a job?"

"That was Johnny." She shrugged. "He did what he wanted and I never questioned because he always had a source of money when the bills were due."

"Says here he works for a trucking company." Tony reads his notepad. "We'll follow up with his co-workers. Maybe they know where he could be."

"Like I said. He left early this morning when the moon was still out. There's no other place, but out on the water…" She begins to cry. "I'm three months pregnant…if he's…"

She ends with a wail.

The three apologize for any upsetting they might have caused, leave her with their contact numbers, and shuffle out her front door.

"Impressive man." Ziva comments.

"Santa's pretty impressive." He makes googly eyes at her. "I call shot-gun!"

"I'm driving." Ziva reminds him.

"I left my bag in the back seat." Tony says quickly.

"Where's the boss?" McGee makes circles in the driveway.

Tony shrugs, then spots Gibbs shaking a woman's hand.

"Future ex-wife?"

Ziva looks, but does not comment.

"She's a red head." McGee realizes.

"What is so special about redheads?" She is annoyed.

"Their _HOT_--like _FIRE_." Tony makes a cat call. "I know one thing, if Gibbs doesn't want her, I'll take her."

"She could be married." Ziva reminds him.

"And that's a problem because…" He plays with the idea in his head. "Man was put here to procreate with one of nature's most beautiful creatures."

"Ugh." Ziva shoves herself behind the wheel.

Tony grins at the discomfort he is causing her.

McGee shakes his head at Tony's childish behavior and climbs into the backseat.


	3. Holiday Pies

**Chapter 3  
// Holiday Pies //**

Gibbs sits his team down at a nearby coffee shop. Their orders are keeping the workers busy inside the small kitchen.

Ziva is seated next to him. Her eyes glued to McGee's whose eyes shift frantically to each of his team mates as well as his team leader.

Tony is as bewildered as the rest, but he is smart enough to know that thou shall not question Gibbs--especially when he offers to take care of a late mornings breakfast.

A waitress appears balancing two trays of cups and small plates.

"Sweet Jesus, is that pie?" Tony's excitement blossoms as she helps the waitress set it down. "Did you make these pies, Beautiful?"

"No." She giggles.

Ziva rolls her eyes.

McGee looks repulsed.

Gibbs is slightly embarrassed.

"I'll have you know that you've brought supreme happiness into the life of Mr. Anthony DiNozzo." He nearly bats his eyes.

"Do you like being called Anthony?"

"I'd like being called anything if it pours from your lips alone, of course." He continues butter her up.

She laughs. "I just wanted to know because my boyfriend has your name and he hates being called Anthony."

"They call me Tony, thanks." His flops down in his seat, grabs his pie, and grumbles.

"Thanks." Gibbs says to her while he reaches for the same plate that Ziva reaches for. "Sorry. Here."

He puts it in front of her, but she puts it in front of him.

"I apologize. It is yours."

"No. Yours." He reaches for it.

"No, Yours." She says as she makes it so he can not slide the plate in front of her.

McGee and Tony's eyes bounce back and forth as they watch them from across the table.

"It's like they're…"

"A married couple?" McGee helps his nosy teammate.

"Nicely done Probie." An imaginary light-blub lights above Tony's head. "…What's happening?"

"You gave me a compliment." McGee begins to feel weird.

"…Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Tony's words are a scared whisper.

"Oh no." McGee shakes his head and begins to slap the side of his head.

"HEY!"

They both jump and focus their attention at Gibbs.

"Cut it out you two!" He orders.

They begin eating their pies once again.

* * *

The team of four exit's the coffee shop. Their belly's are full and each one of them feels a grin creeping up on their lips.

"Gotta hand it to ya boss man." Tony puts his hand on Gibb's shoulders, then quickly takes it off when Gibbs stops to give him a death stare. "…but I'm a little confused as to why you…" He falls short not knowing how to finish his question.

"Decided to NOT act like a bastard and buy you all breakfast?" Gibbs finishes for him.

"…Yeah…" Tony flashes a quick smile.

Gibbs dangles the keys in front of Tony's face.

Tony opens his hand and Gibbs drops it inside.

"You did it so I could drive?" Tony makes a face.

"You, McGee--stakeout."

"Aw come on boss, not McGee." He begins to whine.

"It wasn't a question, DiNozzo. The Bright residence, now."

"We were just there."

"Park down the street. Keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary."

Gibbs continues to walk while Ziva lingers next to the two disappointed men.

"ZI-VA!" Gibbs calls for her.

"Tough rake." She grins, especially at Tony.

"Break. Tough break, Ziva." He corrects her.

She flashes him an annoyed look before returning to Gibbs's side.

* * *

The lights of the city are the only things known to McGee and Tony as they make their way to a coffee shop for energy refills.

* * *

The lights in the office are dim which creates a warm glow to the atmosphere.

Ziva works at her desk. Her stomach speaks to her--loudly, but breaking for something to eat is something that she knows she should not do on work time--especially when Gibbs is near.

Gibbs hears a low rumble. Looking towards Ziva he sees her hard at work; her fingers banging against the keys.

"What about Dinner?"

She stops focusing on her work to look at him.

"Are you speaking…to me?"

"What about dinner?" He asks again.

"We're working."

"We'll order in. Chinese sound alright?"

"Yes." She will eat anything at this point. "What about Tony and McGee?"

"They'll handle their own dinner tonight. Besides, I need them on stakeout duty."

"Wouldn't it be better to have McGee in front of a computer? He is much, much better at investigating cases this way."

"He's got to learn to be on the field."

"Yes, but for something like this? We hardly have any leads."

"That's why a stakeout is important."

"I'm not saying it isn't important, but using McGee to sit there without a computer is a waste of time."

"Ordering Chinese." He says as he picks up the phone and puts the conversation to an end.

She shakes her head a bit and listens to him give their order while she scrolls down the page.

* * *

She watches the way his mouth moves while he eats. It is not extremely fascinating, but it satisfies a part of her curiosity.

When he reaches for another shrimp roll he notices her eyes are focused on him and it makes him slightly nervous. He clears his throat and decides to straighten himself in his seat--just a bit.

"Holiday plans?"

"Are you joking?" She studies him.

"I'm not DiNozzo." He chuckles. "I am not joking."

"No." She shrugs. "Perhaps my father will call, perhaps he will not."

He nods, then takes a bite of his shrimp roll.

"What about you?"

He continues to chew. He rather not answer.

"Well?"

"It's a surprise."

"To who?" She is extremely curious now.

"It wouldn't be much of a surprise if I said anything to anyone." He tries to keep the game going.

"Is Abby involved?" She knows of their closeness.

"Perhaps." He shrugs. "Maybe Ducky's involved."

"Ducky!" She exclaims while she reaches for the carton of white rich. "I should have known."

"That's not definite."

"No, but it's close." She smiles brightly at him.

He shrugs his strong shoulders and takes another bite.

When she puts the carton of white rice back on the table she notices that his cell phone is flashing.

"You should check your phone."

"It's not important." He says quickly.

"An ex-wife?" She pushes because she wants just a few more moments to avoid work.

"No." He is sincere.

Ziva swallows. Her mind instantly flashes to the red head earlier in the day.

"Maybe a girlfriend?"

He becomes thoughtful at her question, but soon shakes it off.

"No girlfriend." He thinks fast. "Single, like you."

Her eyes open in surprise.

"How do you know I'm single?"

He lets out a hearty laugh.

"I do not see what is so funny." She states.

"It isn't only you, Ziva. McGee doesn't have anybody, and Tony doesn't have anybody."

"I wouldn't be so sure about Tony."

"He's all smoke and no fire." He grins as he thinks about his smooth-talking Agent. "He hasn't had a girlfriend for a few months now."

"Well…I stand corrected." She finishes the last bit of her food. "All this time I thought you only paid attention to what went on during a case."

"I have eyes and I have ears."

"That's not all you have." She teases him.

His cheeks slightly grow red, but you can hardly notice them in the dimly lit room.

"Time to check in." He says quietly.

Ziva sits there wondering if she overstepped the boundaries between co-workers.

On the other hand, part of her wants to overstep those boundaries.


	4. Grinchy Gibbs

**Chapter 4: Grinchy Gibbs**

The morning sun is warm, but not enough to melt the thin layer of snow all over everything on the outside.

McGee walks through the door that leads to the stairs. Not his first choice, but the elevator in under maintenance.

Tony is at his desk which is out of character. McGee takes notice to his clean and proper attire.

"What's the occasion?"

"Don't I even get a good morning?"

"I'll top that. How about a cup of coffee?"

"Wow--I'd love some, Probie."

"Good. So would I." He flops down in his chair and opens the lid to his coffee. "Fresh, hot, and sweet."

"It's a cup of coffee. Not a woman."

McGee ignores Tony's childish remark and powers up his computer.

"Where's our little assassin?"

"Why would I know where Ziva is?"

"I don't know, Probie." He is annoyed. "Perhaps because you're so much more smarter than I am."

"Wow…what's with you this week? Yesterday you complimented me and hey, here you are doing it again. I hope tomorrow you won't try to kiss me."

"Shut up, McGee."

McGee backs off his tempered partner to check his email.

"No Ziva…no Gibbs? Gibbs--where's boss man?"

"Tony…" McGee warns. "Don't worry about."

"Don't worry about it? They could be in danger…" He sniffs the air. "Someone's got a box of donuts!"

He is gone in a flash.

"Glad he's hardly my backup." McGee mutters under his breath.

* * *

Gibbs slams his hand on three buttons. The button panel of the elevator has never been treated so violently.

"I'm gonna shoot it." He says.

"Right--and when the bullet bounces off the steel door and hits you or I in a part of our bodies--then what?"

"That's enough, Officer David."

She stares at him with a slight sadness in her eyes, but he can not see it because his back is facing her.

He flicks the emergency switch up and down.

"You've done that. A million times. Plenty when you have no business doing so--"

"Listen, the less said the better."

"What makes you think I'll just agree with you?"

"You don't have a choice!" He yells at her. "I'm at the head of the chain! I give orders--you follow the chain of command!"

She stands from her position on the floor.

"Need I remind you of my background?" She takes a breath. "All I need is just one, Gibbs."

"You don't scare me, Ziva." He pushes his way into her personal space. "Know that."

The elevator lights flicker on and they separate. Both of their faces red with anger and perhaps something else.

* * *

McGee notices his superior first.

"Hey boss, the Director has requested to see you."

Gibbs grunts uncomfortably, but notices Tony's empty desk.

"Where's DiNozzo?"

"Uh…er…he smelt donuts." McGee feels the need to not elaborate. "What's up?"

"You're asking me?!" Gibbs approaches McGee. "Find something!"

"On the case?"

"What do'ya think, McGee?"

"I…well…right on it boss!" He sits down in his chair.

"You too, David!" He barks at Ziva.

Ziva eyes him for a minute before taking a seat at her own desk. As he climbs the steps to the Director's office two-by-two, she eyes him all the way to the top.

When he reaches the top of the stairs, as he walks, he peers own at her and catches her anger. They burn from her eyes.

* * *

"Find anything, McGee?" Gibbs is pissed.

"Nothing, but I'm still looking." He seems hopeless. "It's hard to head anywhere when we haven't got a lead."

"WELL FIND ONE!" Gibbs snaps.

"I…" McGee sighs. "Right on it, boss."

Gibbs leans forward on Ziva's desk; his palms flat against her desk.

"Do I need to repeat myself?"

"No." Her voice is thick with anger. "I have nothing."

He takes a moment to look deeply at her, but soon pushes himself away from her desk.

"Where the hell's DiNozzo?!"

McGee felt a slight pang of hurt hit him full blast. He is doing his best and yet his admirable boss is looking for his co-worker.

"We have no seen him."

As soon as Ziva finishes, Tony rounds the corner with a box of donuts tucked under his arm. He is completely focused on taunting McGee of his findings and chewing on the bit of jelly donut still in his mouth that he does not notice Gibbs.

"Look at this? Ah-ha! Sweet, sticky jelly oozing all over my mouth…"

"What the hell are you doing, DiNozzo?!" He slaps Tony violently in the back of his head. "Where the hell have you been? Huh?! Do you think this isn't a serious job?"

McGee eyes Ziva from across his desk.

They both begin to wonder what happened in the Director's office.

"Of course not." Tony straightens himself and looks at his boss seriously. "Where are we at in the case?"

"No where." He grabs the box of donuts from under Tony's arm and throws them in his trash can. "The next person I see with food when we haven't made a single dent in a case will be handing in their gun and badge."

When he finishes warning his team, he takes a seat at his desk and jabs the power button on his computer screen.

"We have another missing man. Went missing by the water." He informs them. "McGee, contact the shipyard."

"Name?"

"Michael Peters."

"On it boss."

"You." He looks at Tony. "Since you're so quick on your feet take a hike."

"Seriously?" His smirk begins to fade.

"The Director wants to see you."

Tony's heart pound in his chest.

"What for?"

"Just get up there, DiNozzo." Gibbs is tired of him already.

Tony looks worriedly at Ziva while she shrugs.

"David…" Gibbs continues. "You're with me."

"Where?"

"Peters' residence."

The stand at the same time, but while Ziva reaches for her gun and badge Caitlin appears.

"Can I help you?" Gibbs notices her.

McGee looks up from his computer screen, but keeps his phone glued to his ear.

"Hi, I'm not sure if you remem--"

"I remember you. Caitlin." He waits. "Can I help you?"

"I was wondering if there was some place we could talk…about the case." She shifts nervously. "I might know something that could be of use to you."

Gibbs wastes no time.

"McGee, get off the phone!" He orders.

McGee ends his phone conversation as quickly as he can.

"What's up?"

"You, David--Peters' residence."

Ziva is somewhat disappointed and confused by Gibbs' change of plans.

"What is left for Tony?" She has the nerve to ask.

"Agent DiNozzo has been selected to help the Director on a separate case." He tells her mater-of-factly. "Now go, Officer David."

She takes one look at Caitlin before rushing to the elevator where McGee is waiting.

She never once thought to look back and look at Gibbs.


	5. DiNozzo’s Dilemma

**Author's Note:** I made a mistake in the last chapter. I meant to say that "Amy" came to NCIS to speak to Gibbs. I said "Caitlin" by mistake. Thanks to "SherryGabs" for catching my error. Also, thank you everyone for reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 5: DiNozzo's Dilemma**

Gibbs leads Amy into a vacant conference room. Offering a seat, he then sits in another empty chair and pulls out his pen and pad.

"I should have came completely clean with you when we met the other day…" She begins somewhat uneasily. "I just did not want to give away too much information."

"There is hardly too much information--especially for a case like this."

"I understand that." She clears her throat slightly. "…but I've learned to keep things from certain people."'

"I am a part of law enforcement." He mildly argues.

"It doesn't make you any less of a person." She is not about to cave at his sternness. "…but I'm here now to give you a few details."

"I'm listening." He readies his pen in his hand.

"The Brights are like any other typical young family, but…there are moments that they display for the rest of the block to see."

He looks at her, but does no write a single word on the pad.

"Usually a long distance relationship does not work for the youth. They are somewhat incapable, at times, to accept the distance between their partners only because they lack the maturity or the development to understand and value the periods of separation…" She laughs lightly. "…Am I boring you yet?"

"No." He grins at her. "Continue."

"The Brights deal with this in a very orderly fashion."

"Orderly?"

"Yes--like a routine. He leaves for periods of time and while he is away, there are people in and out of that house like a 7-11."

"Open 24-7..." He thinks to himself. "Drugs? Sex? Both?"

"I haven't a clue. I choose to turn my head when I notice. Their presence gives a very eerie vibe to other residents on the street. It's best not to look in the general direction of their house."

"It's not hard facts, but it is worth looking into." He jotted a few words down. "Is there anything else, Ms. Cotters?"

She shakes her head.

"I will have one of my Agents escort you."

As he stands and puts the notepad in his pocket, he remembers that his team is unavailable at the time.

"I'll escort you." He changes.

She inwardly grins.

* * *

They reach the outside of the NCIS building, and he offers her his number again in case of an emergency or remembrances of details that can help the case in question.

When he turns to leave, she calls out for him quickly.

"Agent Gibbs!" She repeats herself.

"What is it?" He moves aside so a person could use the door to enter.

"Are you married?"

He wait's a second and lets the cold wind whip at the little hairs at slightly tickle the beginning of his forehead.

"No." He finally says.

"In a serious relationship?"

"Now's a good time to let you in on something." He steps closer and she moves back as if she is moving in the reverse order that he is--but they are in sync. "I'm at the age where I should have everything, but that is far from the truth."

She is slightly taken aback at his forwardness. The raw exposure of his honesty stings her in a way she can not explain.

"Dating--then?" She tries again once she has found her voice.

"Occasionally." He clears his throat, but does not explain further.

"I…see…" She becomes nervous.

"Ms. Cotters, are you asking me out?" He questions her in his usual way.

"Would you believe me if I said I wasn't?"

"What kind of guy do you think I am?" He offers a small chuckle. "I may be gray, but I've still got a pretty good idea of when a woman is trying to pick me up."

"Well then." She finds her courage. "Is that a yes or a no?"

"Maybe." He waits for a moment. "I'm currently on a case."

"You have my number." She says with a warm smile. "I understand the seriousness and the time consuming labor of your work, Agent Gibbs. My ex-husband is a New Jersey Detective."

He takes in what she says.

"I'm around mostly in the evenings. If you ever want to take me up on my offer, give me a call. We can grab a cup of coffee or dinner."

He nods at her before turning around.

Inside the elevator, his mind twists and turns with uncertain thoughts.

* * *

The Director sits at her table with her stammering Agent as he tries to explain.

"Anthony, how many times have I told you?"

"Director--please." He scoffs sarcastically. "We all know I am a flirt, but I am hardly a case for terror on women. I never once laid a hand on Agent Summers." His tone turns into one of pleading. "Why would I assault a woman?"

"Is your argument that you love women therefore you never hit women?"

"My argument is that I am all smoke and no fire. I come off mildly, but never strongly unless I can sense the woman is as interested in me." He swallows. "You have to believe me, Director. I would never, ever do something like this--especially to a new Agent."

"There's video tapes." She points to two tapes on her desk. "Surveillance cameras caught the both of you together."

"There's my proof."

"A five minute segment was cut from the second tape."

"I can not believe this…" He leans back in his chair. "I am being blamed for assault because conventionally a part of a surveillance tape, that I was one, was destroyed?"

"You were seen with Agent Summers!" She pushes. "You're not exactly looking like a saint here, Anthony."

"Director--please." He pleads. "Let me prove it."

"You aren't allowed to pursue this case. From this moment on, until further notice you will be on suspension. Please hand over your gun and badge before you exit the building."

"Director--I beg of you--"

"It is out of my hands. HR is already involved. Please follow these rules and regulations before you make matters worse for yourself."

"I can't see how that'd EVER be possible." He is enraged..

Director Shepard watches him storm out of her office. Her heart pounding in her chest as the outcome of this problem seems unclear to her.

* * *

Gibbs looks at his young Agent grab a few of his personal things from his desk. A clueless expression on his face and perhaps a great amount of fear.

"Hey, DiNozzo!" He calls to him from his desk.

"At the risk of you kicking my ass for saying this, I'm going to say I anyway." Tony throws a tennis ball into the bottom of his file cabinet and then looks at Gibbs. "Leave me alone."

"HEY!" Gibbs yells as he marches over to Tony and pushes him into the file cabinet. "WHAT DOES YOUR GUT SAY?"

"…That I didn't do it…" He holds his breath; slightly scared.

"Then stick to it!" Gibbs hits him in the back of the head.

"Are you saying for me to go against the rules?"

"No. You are to follow the Director's rules, but don't waste it."

"Waste it?"

"It isn't off season, DiNozzo."

"Boss?" Tony hardly follows.

"USE YOUR FREE TIME WISELY!" Gibbs yells at his sometimes dense Agent. "If you let 'them' handle it, you'll never work for NCIS or any other government agency again."

"Right…" Tony begins formulating ways to proving his innocence.

Gibbs takes a seat at his desk. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Tony climbs the stairs with gun and badge in hand.

Gibbs knows how to dish out advice, but he never knows when to take it for himself.

Looking at Amy's number on a piece of torn paper near his computer screen, he is interrupted by the annoying ring of his cell phone.

"Gibbs." He says.

"We're here." McGee speaks into his cell phone.

"Where is here?'

"The Peters' residence."

"And? Does NCIS pay you to call me?"

"There's nothing here." Ziva says after she takes the phone from McGee. "Just a plot."

"Plot?" Gibbs asks then hears McGee yell 'lot' in the background. "There's nothing, but an open lot?"

"Exactly." Ziva waits. "What would you like us to do now?"

"Get back here."

Ziva sighs, the hangs up the phone.

"What'd he say?"

"He wants us back at the office." She opens the door to the driver's seat.

"Maybe that isn't such a good idea…" McGee still feels the sickness in he pit of his stomach from minutes before.

"Get in."

"Do I have to?"

"I SAID GET IN THE CAR MCGEE!" She nearly rips his head off.

McGee hesitates for a moment, but soon crawls into the passenger seat of the car.

* * *

Director Shepard stays inside their work area as she sees two men escort Tony off the floor.

Gibbs watches unhappily as his long-time Agent disappears behind the steel of the elevator doors.

"This is bullshit, Jen--and you know it!" He begins; never giving her a chance to even think about what to say. "He's a pain in the ass, but he has better sense."

"It's out of my hands Jethro." She opens her empty hands. "If I could help him you know I would."

"Right." He says sarcastically. "That seems to be your excuse for everything these days."

"I am in no position to make errors." Her anger makes her face flush. "You keep thinking of me as a fellow Agent when in-fact I am your superior."

"You expect me to feel sorry for you?" He huffs. "You took this position. If you couldn't handle it then you shouldn't have gotten way in over your head."

"I handle my job just fine, thank you very much, Jethro. It is you I can not seem to handle."

"You had your chance." He says somewhat suggestively, but coldly.

"And now I understand where your tension and lousy disposition come from." She smirks evilly at him before turning and leaving for her office.

He watches her climb the stairs. His gaze is as heated as the red in her hair.

"Gibbs?"

He turns his neck quickly and sees Ziva and McGee staring at him.

"What do we got?"

"Nothing." Ziva looks at him like there is something wrong with him. "That is why we are here, no?"

"No." He says miserably. "McGee, get on that computer and find Mr. Peters."

"How?"

"I DON'T KNOW--JUST DO IT!" Gibbs yells.

"Where is Tony?" Ziva is already accustomed to Gibbs could-be attitude problem.

"Agent DiNozzo will no longer be with us--until further notice."

McGee rises from his seat as their Director stands before them.

Gibbs twitches.

"What did he do?" Ziva grows worried.

McGee has no idea what to say to ease the uncomfortable air in the room.

"I am not at liberty to say, but do not let this stand in the way of doing your jobs." She looks from Ziva to McGee then to Gibbs. "Understand?"

McGee and Ziva take a few minutes, but soon agree.

Gibbs never says a word.

Director Shepard disappears from their own bullpen for a meeting.

Gibbs can feel the muscles in his shoulders contract under his skin. His nostrils as he feels a sudden rush cruise through his body.

"Gibbs." Ziva touches his arm. "What did he do?"

He rounds his desk and begins to beat on his computer screen before calming himself while checking his emails for any alerts.

Ziva feels a sting from his actions, but follows his demonstration.

McGee tries to think of a way to find evidence--any evidence for his boss, but can not help but look at Tony's desk from time to time.

Ziva too, keeps her eyes wandering to Tony's desk in hopes he will magically appear.

Gibbs is no stranger as he leans back in his chair, folds his hands behind his head, and looks direct**ly at Tony's empty chair.**


	6. Conversations

**Chapter 6: Conversations**

**_Two Weeks Later_**

Gibbs feels rotten as Mrs. Bright shatters before him. His first instinct is to insist he understands her loss, but he knows that it is not his place to take on the responsibility of a shoulder to cry on.

It has been a long week so he addresses her properly and makes an exit on his own. His cell phone then rings and Ziva notifies him that she has alerted the Peters family.

He orders her back to their working campground as he makes a stop at Amy's home.

* * *

He sits inside the warmly furnished home of a woman he is still contemplating about every so often.

Her red hair slinks over her shoulders as she places a tray with two cups of coffee on the coffee table in front of him. When she takes a seat next to him, she gives him a look of confusion.

"Heard about Mr. Bright?"

"No…" She looks at him for on more moment before taking a cup of coffee. "I can only assume it isn't a good thing."

"Found dead by the bay." He shrugs. "We scanned the area thousands of times."

"Maybe an Agent missed something."

"My Agents don't miss--especially DiNozzo and David."

Amy stays quiet then takes a sip of her own cup of steaming, hot coffee.

His mind begins to shift to Ziva now that he has mentioned her.

"What is on your mind?" She asks.

"I need to leave." He downs the scolding coffee faster than he should have. "I'll call you."

"I am hoping sooner rather than later considering the case is over…"

"It isn't over. We haven't found our killer." He hands her his empty coffee mug.

She keeps the mug in her hand as she watches him leave. A part of her sinks as she begins to realize she may never get a date with him.

* * *

An ending signature to the bottom of her report leaves her with uncertainty. As she passes her desk and stops in front of his, she hopes her eyes give away her confusion.

He takes a moment to dot the 'I' in his last name before taking her paper and placing it near his tiny stack--without giving her an ounce of eye contact.

She stands there so utterly annoyed that the rush through her bucks her knees forward and she manages to tip a small pen holder hidden somewhere on his desk.

He jerks back a bit before piercing her with his eyes.

"Watch it, David." He warns without fixing the fallen pen holder.

"Only if you explain to me." Her frustration present. "Why are we filing reports when we have not caught our killer?"

"Progress reports." He mutters, but never breaks eye contact. "You answer to me and I answer to the Director. You feel like demanding anything else?"

"I was simply asking." She tells him.

On her way back to her desk, her attention falls on McGee's desk.

"I have not heard from McGee."

"Leave it alone." He mumbles as he eyes her report. "You've spelled a few words wrong."

She thinks for a moment, then shrugs.

"Don't care."

She makes her way back to her desk. Opening a web browser, she begins checking her email.

"There is plenty to do." He reminds her, but keep his eyes on her report.

"I am well aware of that, but what direction are we exactly going in?" She sighs. "This case is ever-most frustrating."

He listens to her rant as he fishes around his desk for his report. She waits for an answer within seconds, but he only stands, tosses her a look, and climbs the wide-angled stairs to the Director's office.

* * *

McGee sniffles as he finishes a blog entry. It is not his usual means of entertainment, but lately he has felt more confidence and feels that his unique wisdom and philosophy could possibly serve a purpose to a selective few in the outside world.

As he reaches for a new tissue, he receives a text message from his worst nightmare.

He groans as Tony sends him a link to a stupid video site that has enough popularity it could turn anyone into an overnight celebrity.

* * *

Ziva opens a book she has very little interest in reading while her internet connects to the world wide web.

If McGee knew about her old-fashioned net connection, his mind would spin.

As she types in her password for her email, her cell phone rings.

"What is it, Tony?" She has a small smile playing on her lips.

"It's my goodness, gracious, sexy swagger and good looks--ahem, but that isn't a state of emergency."

Part of her laughs at his ego, but the other half of her grows worried from his use of 'emergency'.

"What is it, Tony?"

"I'm screwing with Probie." He giggles evilly. "He knows its me…this time, but still, it's still entertaining."

"McGee will get you back one day for every teeny-weeny ill-will you have brought to him.

"Come on!"

"Really, Tony." She sighs. "How are things?"

"Heavenly." His tone very, very dry. "How's the case?"

"Dead end. Usually we solve in a matter of days…its been two weeks." She deletes a spam mail. "We do not have any leads. Gibbs is being unwearable.

"Unbearable." He corrects her, then listens until she is finished. "I wish I could be there."

"We all do. Same for McGee."

"Probie isn't there?" He lifts an eyebrow. "Did he get sucked into some sort of virtual reality?"

"No. He is sick." She logs off her computer. "He has some sort of inlection."

"Infection." He corrects her again. "I hope the probster's alright. I might take it easy on him…for now."

She opens her mouth to tell him she wants to go when she hears a click.

"Hang on Tony, its Gibbs."

"You have call-waiting?" He asks. "Hmm…how American of you Ms. David."

She ignores Tony and clicks over.

"Ziva."

"I've been calling your cell phone for the last hour."

"It must be off." She walks around her apartment trying to find it. "What is wrong?"

"Another missing person."

She stops looking for her cell phone.

"Been gone the last 72 hours."

"How is this happening?" She is fed up with this open-ended case. "We haven't found the killer, but we're finding bodies. How can this be?"

"Whoever we're dealing with is skilled. Highly skilled. Insanely skilled." He breaks it down for her many different ways, just because he can. "I have Abby and Ducky working around the clock to try and find a fingerprint or a clue, but they haven't found anything."

She knows she should be focusing on the case, but Gibbs has said more to her now than he has ever said to anyone on the team at one given time.

"Ziva!" He yells for her.

"I am here, Gibbs." She feels her ears ring. "Where do I meet you?"

"The Branford Residence. I'll have McGee text you the locations."

"McGee is sick." She reminds him.

"I'm sure he can use his fingers." He is not sympathetic about his youngest agent.

"I don't really think that is fair, Gibbs." She does her best to call him on his wrongness. "He is ill. He should rest."

"Don't worry about what I'm doing. Worry about yourself." He warns her before hanging up.

She closes her open mouth--never having the chance to give him a piece of her mind.

Setting the phone down, she picks it up quickly and clicks over.

"I have to go, Tony."

"Who was it?" He asks, being nosey as always.

"Gibbs. There's been another report of a missing person." She hears him sigh. "I have to go."

"Take care of business, David." He gives her his little pep talk. "Tell the Boss man I said hi."

"Will do, Tony."

She ends the conversation with him and then grabs her car keys.


	7. Abby's Worry

**Chapter 7: Abby's Worry**

_If I were caught I would face life behind bars until they injected me with a lethal venom. _

_That is the reality of my twisted crimes._

* * *

He enters the comfort of his working area. His coffee cup scolding hot with its boiling contents, but his fair skin hardly warms to the touch.

He lets the bitterness of the strong and sugarless coffee lace his taste buds while his mind reels with the openness of the case.

Abby trots into his personal space with dangling Christmas earrings. They are of tiny skeletons wearing elf-like hats.

"How may I help you, Sir?!" She salutes him.

"Lose the authority, Abs." He sits straight in his chair.

"What do we got, Jethro?" She smiles sweetly at him.

"Don't over do it."

"Right." She skips a beat. "How can I help, Gibbs?"

"Tests back?"

"Uh, yeah--but don't we usually exchange details in my domain?"

"Not today, Abs."

"Knee killing you?" She is concerned.

"Focus on the case." He diverts her attention back to where it should be. "What are the results?"

"Nothing." She shrugs. "The prints belong to Mr. Branford."

He needs another taste of coffee. He brings the scolding, dark liquid to his lips.

Abby waits with large, probing eyes.

"That's all, Abs."

"But Gibbs--"

"Abby." He pleads with her. "I'll call you if we find any more evidence."

"Okay, but Gibbs--I…I was just wondering about something." She nervously rubs the back of her neck. "W…What if we're all connected to this case?"

"Why would you think that?" He knits his naturally alert eyebrows.

"Okay, by 'we' I mean…you…" She swallows nervously. "Six months ago you were targeted by a maniac."

"Abby--" He begins, but she interrupts him.

"No Gibbs, really."

"They were just letters." He assures her.

"But--"

"We caught the guy. Just some bad blood…that's all."

"But what if it wasn't that guy, Gibbs? What if…" She sighs. "There was one letter we couldn't pull prints from. Only one out of six."

"And there is a superstitious significance in the number seven?" He finds it amusing. "I wouldn't let it bother you."

"But Gibbs!" She persists.

"I'm an ex-Marine, Abs. I believe in my gut, not superstition." He ignores her frown. "Go on, go back to your lab."

She realizes there is no point in reaching him.

She walks sadly to her lab.

* * *

She exit's the elevator with her hair slightly damp.

She sighs a sigh of relief as she discovers her superior is no where to be found.

Yanking a comb out of her bag, she quickly tries to untangle her quickly drying hair.

He enters silently, his usual ability, and watches his Agent try to get herself together. An act that is unlikely and unusual for her.

He takes a swig of his second cup of gruesome coffee as his mind plays with a handful of thoughts.

He assumes that her lateness and her appearance is due to car trouble, but he manages to see her keys on top of her desk.

The coffee falls to the bottom of his strong stomach like rain pelting against the walls of a tin cup. He is becoming uneasy.

He takes in her smell. It is fresh and clean like Ivory or Dove soap. His mind finally registers she has used a shower in the recent past.

He opens his mouth, prepared to startle her as he does with Tony on a number of occasions, but is interrupted by the shrilling tone of her cell phone.

"Ziva." She quickly says.

His eyes grow more narrow as he watches her mannerisms. They are airy and uninhibited.

This makes his stomach churn. The cup of coffee automatically begins to lower as he wishes for a nearby trash can to appear by him.

She finishes her phone call in a way he has never seen.

"You're late." He speaks finally and literally throws the cup off coffee into her trashcan.

"I am sorry."

He takes a seat at his plain desk. Inside he hopes she will shower him with reasons, but he also knows that she knows by doing so will only make him angry.

Still, he waits as if he needs a reason.

Any reason.

"Did the results come back?"

"There's nothing." He is able to say, but he wants her reason--he is only unsure on how to get it.

She shoves her comb into her backpack.

"Have you heard from Tony?" She decides to ask.

"Nah-uh." He offers a glib.

She logs into her email and begins to clear it of spam.

"McGee'll be back tomorrow." He informs her as he deletes the email notice. "Germ free."

"This is good news." She is pleased to hear McGee is officially well. "…Any word about Tony's situation?"

"…I'm not at liberty to say." He decides to play hard.

She is annoyed by his flippant attittude.

"It isn't as if I'll tell anyone." She argues.

"It isn't about trust."

"Then lack of?' She says what he did not say.

"There's a place to read between the lines." He tells her curtly.

"Now being one." She states without a second thought.

"No!" He shouts briskly.

Her eyes widen, but she is not startled by his disposition. She is far too familiar with his snippiness, especially on misleading and no-leading cases.

He exits his email and grabs his weapon and badge from his desk.

"Garage. Five minutes."

"Where are we going?" She follows his previous actions before slamming the door of her desk shut.

"I'm not at liberty to say." He says sarcastically this time as he whooshes past her desk.

Her annoyance covers her face and her mind tells her to visit with a certain gothic lab tech b**efore she reaches the garage.**


	8. Intolerable

_**Author's Note: **Hey everybody, glad to still hold your interest with this fic. I appreciate any and all comments/feedback btw. Thanks again._

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 8: Intolerable**

The outside is cold. Big and small snowflakes fall from the cloudy sky. Some snowflakes melt when they hit the pavement; warm from the in-going out-going holiday rush. The other snowflakes freeze on the tips of dried blades of grass.

Gibbs stares at the freezing flakes while thinking of the quickest way to rid himself of extreme snowfall for the rest of the season.

Ziva sits opposite of him; worried. Her meeting with Abby, the most cheerful of the team rain or shine, left her riddled with uneasiness.

A traffic light creates a bumper to bumper jam. This produces a sigh from Gibbs. He pushes down on the brake pedal and then reaches for his third cup of coffee.

"I've never seen you drink three before noon."

"Hmm."

She takes that as a sign to leave him alone, but her nerves are still stirring from his behavior and attitude in the last two weeks--so she continues.

"Is there something you are not telling me?" She waits for a moment. "Gibbs."

"Eyes on the road, David." He speaks without thought.

"I am not driving. Why should I?"

"Play with the radio. Chew a stick of gum. CLEAN YOUR GUN." He is growing louder. "I DON'T CARE--JUST DO SOMETHING!"

He is driving now, still slow, but they are moving. She grabs the gear stick and shoves it into reverse. Luckily there is no one behind them.

"DAVID!" He growls while ripping her hand off of the stick. "Let it go, Ziva!"

She lets go right at the moment she sees his face turn completely red.

He expects to see her with a serious expression on her face, but instead he sees one of amusement. This angers him, so he begins to speed and speed, the car tires are gripping the chipped and cracked road. Finally at the stop sign, he jerks to a stop, checks both ways, then slams on the gas as he takes a sharp right.

She is holding onto the dashboard--trying to steady herself as much as possible while continuously checking that her seatbelt is still in proper place.

He slams on the brakes--right in front of a dugout. By the time he has the car in park, he has her pinned to her side of the car.

"Are you crazy?!" He shouts at her. "I could have hit somebody!

"I knew no one was behind us!" She spits at him. "Loosen up, Gibbs."

He is taken aback by her cool comment, but does not move.

"Watch what you say." He settles himself back in his seat. "You keep this up and you're on desk duty when McGee gets back."

"Fine." She retorts. "At least I would not be wasting my time."

He feels a pang of unsteadiness, but instead of dwelling on it, he begins a game he has no business starting in the first place.

"Oh, I know--you can be this team's personal call-girl."

"A what?"

He mentally kicks himself. Using 'call-girl' was not his intentions.

"You know what I mean. Your phone call this morning." He tries his best to keep the 'Tony-like-attitude' out of his voice, but it is too late. "Who was he?"

Her eyes are large for a few minutes, but soon they shrink to their normal size. Her gaze falls outside of the window and it is then she realizes that she is unsure of why they are there in the first place.

"Where are we?"

"Who is he?"

He answers her with a question. He knows his position, professionally, is officially over and done with--but he does not want to go back.

"Is this a stakeout?"

"Where did you meet him?"

Now she is angry. Her eyes become glossy with unshed, angry tears--but she does not show him.

"My phone conversations are private."

"It's government property." He reminds her. "They pay the bill."

"Tony does it!" She turns childish. "Everyone calls him."

"Tony's an exception to the rule." He is speaking now without even thinking. "Everything he does is an exception to the rule."

"And why is that?" She has gone beyond thinking before speaking as well. "Is Tony the team's golden-boy?"

"He is the senior field agent. It is what it is." He finds nothing wrong with his attitude, though hers tests his nerves. "You don't even belong here, Ziva. You should be lucky with what I allow you to do."

Her mouth literally falls open at his harsh words.

"Did I tell myself to kill my brother or did you allow me to kill him?" She throws the earth-shattering event back in his face.

He swallows the guilt immediately.

"Listen, Ziva, I didn't mean it the way it sounded." He runs out of thought.

"Which part?" She feels the ache within her, but her anger will not let her back down. "I heard about you before I met you. People were correct in their assumption of you."

"I'm a bastard? Yeah--" He bitterly chuckles. "It isn't a secret."

"No. You are intolerable."

Her choice of word surprises him because it is one he is not aware she knew and because it stings his heart quicker than any 'bastard' comment.

She does not stop there. She pushes on in hopes she will make up for the past two weeks.

"You can't seem to pinpoint a period in your life where you've stayed married!" She shouts at him and he twitches. "Your first marriage was tragic in its own right, but your others failed miserably. I wonder why--Gibbs." She takes a moment to think some more. "What is it about you that makes them leave?"

"We're on a stakeout." He says as a means to divert her back to the case."

"You are intolerable. That is it. There is something about you. Your moodiness, your meanness, your intimidation--everything that gets you off!"

"ENOUGH ZIVA!" He is at the brink now.

She closes her mouth. Biting down on her tongue, she wonders why on earth she had to dig as deep as she did.

Inside Gibbs is hurting. His insecurities begin to run laps inside of his mind.


	9. The Possibility of Love

_**Author's Note:** Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to my wonderful and kind readers!_

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Possibility of Love**

_My greatest achievements are those I know like the back of my hand. Although, my need for more bodies provides me with the ambition and determination to achieve actions in-which I have not mastered._

_I adore the freshness of the wet snow. It covers my tracks and the blood._

_

* * *

_

Agent McGee sits in his office chair with a box of tissues nearby in case a runny nose might occur.

His eyes fall on the emptiness of his annoying male partner's office desk. The computer screen has been off for quite sometime, but the pestering sounds of email alerts and you tube videos still lingers in the air--which provides McGee with a cheesy grin.

"Something funny?, McGee?" Gibbs whooshes by with a fresh cup of coffee.

"No." He stands from his chair. "What do we got, boss?"

"Aren't we eager?" He teases him, but inwardly praises him for his dedication to his job. "How about a stakeout?"

"I'm…okay with that, uh, but--" He looks to Tony's work area. "Tony's still not here…"

"Ziva!" He calls for her before she can even put her bag down. "McGee. Stakeout. Now."

"Where?"

Gibbs roughly spit's the needed information out quickly.

They nod with their instructions and leave their desks. Inside the elevator Ziva greets Mcgee kindly.

"Feeling better, McGee?"

"Somewhat." He clears his throat. "Something a few more nights of sleep won't cure."

"Good." She is pleased. "Have you spoken to Tony?"

"Other than his unusualness for creating random screen-names and email addresses--not to mention his specific radar into my online gaming world--to harass me, no--you?"

"A few phone calls." She shrugs. "He seems bored."

"Tony--bored? He has half of the female population of the DC area in his black-book."

"A few from Baltimore." She states matter-of-factly.

"He's anything, but bored." He solidifies.

She grins knowingly.

* * *

_I have seen him before--through the trees and the shrubs I sit and watch. It surprises me that his wandering eyes have not located my whereabouts._

_I suppose in time we will meet…_

_

* * *

_

McGee clings to the door on the passenger side of the car while Ziva relishes in an unusual tirade. His heart tells him to be a considerate, dear friend--but his mind reminds him that she is not a delicate flower that takes kindly to petty consoling.

"MCGEE!" She shouts at him.

His already wide-eyes grow wider--something he has a hard time believing himself.

"Uh…yes?" He waits nervously.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" She glares questionably at him.

"Well, I, Uh…" He falls real short, real fast.

"Enough!" She slams her fist on the steering wheel. "Just stop doing that."

"Right." He swallows; silently praying.

She does not realize she is huffing until small patches of fog covers the windows.

"It is freezing!" She exclaims while reaching for the keys.

"Don't!" He reaches for her hand, but retracts it when she growls. "If you turn the car on, you'll blow our cover."

"I do not care." She puts it simply. "If I freeze anymore, my jimbs will become too frozen to move."

"Limbs." He says quietly.

"Right." She then growls again. "Do not correct me."

"Right." He reminds himself to remind himself…to remind himself--a mere activity to prolong his life in and outside of work when dealing with her.

* * *

The air is frigid, yet musky. A certain unpleasant odor clings to the air and brushes across her face and into her tightly braided hair.

The car that passes her nearly runs over the tips of her feet, but she decides to flee the scene without raising her voice.

Entering a coffee shop, she kindly asks the cashier for the directions to the restroom.

* * *

Director Shepard leans against and over the metal railing with someone familiar.

"I could never understand your fixation for that." She glances at his bland cup of coffee. "Or red hair."

The bitter taste lingers in his mouth from her attempt of a suggestive comment towards him.

"Some things are just a phase."

Her eyebrow lifts at his new type of forwardness.

"Could I assume you have found someone, Jethro?"

"Maybe." He plays along; grinning around his coffee cup.

She lifts her eyebrow again.

He sneaks a slow look at her and sees her face. He throws his head back to laugh--something he seldom does.

"She must be something Jethro."

"Whatever you say, Jen." He refuses to give in to any details she would 'love' to obtain.

She rakes her mind for a witty comeback, but she is interrupted by the loud verbal riot that fills the air below her.

Gibbs feels the urge to crush his coffee cup in his head when he notices the ruckus below him.

"I hope you keep this one away from Fornell." She finds her comeback before walking away with a extra pep in her step.

He stands completely still and pours the rest of his scolding coffee down his throat. Licking his bottom lip for a split second, he takes a sharp turn and begins to stomp down the stylish staircase.

The empty coffee cup hit's the bottom of Tony's trashcan before Gibbs pushes his way into the intense dispute.

"Gibbs, good to see you." Fornell is a snake; spewing his sarcastic comments past his slick tongue and slithering on thin ice--as always.

"Cut the bull, Fornell." He passes a heated look towards Ziva. "What is it that you want?"

"I'd watch it if I were you, Gibbs." He takes a quick glance around. "We better vacate to your usual meeting place before you embarrass yourself on your own turf."

"Zip it Tobias." He makes his eyes tiny slits. "What is it?"

Fornell pauses for a moment; gathering his thoughts carefully.

"Gibbs." Ziva voices herself.

"Ziva." His voice warns her to stay quiet.

"I was under the impression that the FBI and NCIS were different teams with different rules and regulations more or less…but this…this is something I'm having a hard time understanding and accepting."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"We caught Agent David breaking at a coffee shop while Agent McGee took some time for a nap in a unregistered car."

"They were on a stakeout." Gibbs is quick, but his excuse is sloppy.

"Really Gibbs--I was hoping you would give a better explanation." He waits for a response, but there is none. "What do you suppose will happen, Gibbs?"

"You snatching this case from me?" He is nearly prepared to put up a fight.

"Me? Of course. I wouldn't be myself if I didn't." He shakes a folder in front of him. "I've got the papers right here."

"Care to share?"

"Oh, you'll get your copy." He snatches the folder out of Gibbs' personal space.

"This is bullshit, Tobias."

"No it isn't. What's bullshit is your lousy team." He passes a look towards Ziva and McGee. "I would have expected something like this while in the company of that other one--DiNozzo, but these two? Nah." He shakes his head. "It's a big shock they've developed this unimpressionable ability."

"Get out of here, Tobias." Gibbs orders; his tone of voice gruff.

"With pleasure." He says before making a smooth move to the elevator doors.

McGee clears his throat, then sees Ziva giving him a pair of large eyes that seem to be pushing him.

"Uh, boss, listen, I--"

"Shut up, McGee!" He points his finger at McGee's desk. "Sit down and get to work!"

McGee listens. His need to please his boss without questioning him is in his nature.

Ziva catches his eyes; they question his submissiveness and as soon as a sigh is ready to escape her, Gibbs comes between her and McGee's desk.

She tries to read him, but he isn't giving her any unsaid lines through his eyes.

"Look Gibbs, I have every right to respond to a call of nature."

"You respond to me and only me." His voice is dominating. "Do you understand?"

"What?" She knits her eyebrows. "How can I ignore my need for a bathroom? That is humanly impossible."

McGee continues to bang away blindingly on his computer; his nerve level on a complete high.

"Perfect for you David. You've taken lives for a living. Is that exactly humanly possible?" He waits, but her lip quivers from his unexpected mean-streak. "Is it?!"

McGee feels the wrongness of his boss's comment, but does not find the strength to come to Ziva's rescue.

"I wasn't aware that my previous profession would collide with the current position."

"Every time you approach another human being you become aware."

"I'm not a monster, Gibbs." She looks away from him; her eye focusing on her feet or any area below the belt. "I know the difference between right and wrong--despite what you might think or how you might feel."

"I feel robbed." He lets her keep her eyes away from his though he does not like it. "You let Fornell take this case from us. Now we've got to get around the damn FBI."

"What about McGee? He fell asleep!" She finally drags her slightly-ill partner into the argument. "Shouldn't he be at fault?"

"The last time I checked, I asked the questions." He inhales sharply. "Own it, David."

"That isn't right!"

"Neither is resisting to take the fall!" He growls. "Why can't you see that around here we stick up for our own?!"

"I'm sorry." Her tone is cold. "I am incapable of teamwork, Agent Gibbs."

She grabs her bag, then marches straight up the stairs to find the directors' office.

He watches every move she makes. The tension creating knots in in his neck and shoulders.

* * *

Movies such as "Home Alone" and "National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation" continuously play on this National Holiday.

The Christmas lights that decorate the inside and outside of houses, apartments, and even soup kitchens bring a warm, cheery, and bright feeling to those near and far.

Those in the holiday spirit sing carols; their breaths forming small clouds of smoke in the chilly air.

* * *

_I remember Christmas fondly. _

_Those were the years where I felt loved and my spirit was hopeful for something wonderful._

_

* * *

_

The hanging wreath greets him. It hangs perfectly on her front door.

Her front lawn is plain, but festive with its minimal lighting decorations.

When the door opens, he creates what he hopes is a warm and sincere smile.

"Jethro?"

"Amy." He says her name; confirmation in his voice. "Merry Christmas."

"What are you doing here?"

"Hopefully to test out your baking." He is a bit nervous. "If that…would be alright?"

"Of course, I just…well…expected you to call." She shrugs easily.

"So did I." He mutters.

They wait for a moment, but when she smiles and opens her front door wildly.

"Come in, make yourself at home."

He makes a huge hesitation, but to his surprise she understands his unspoken reason.

Feeling confident, he pushes himself off her door mat and into her front doorway.


	10. Bad Habits

**Chapter 10: Bad Habits**

_Danger lurks behind me, but it gives me a jagged little thrill._

_Terror grips me, but it keeps me alive._

_The end awaits them, it is too bad they can not foresee it._

_

* * *

_

Michael Locke invades the personal space of Agent David on this crisp, Saturday morning. His forwardness is intriguing to her, but her worry collides with it and turns her stomach.

"Is it because I came by uninvited?"

"Locke." Tony strolls into their working quarters in a freshly pressed tan suit. "You're never invited."

"Agent DiNozzo." He offers his hand.

Tony takes it questionably, but gives it a sturdy shake.

"Ziva has mentioned you."

"She has, has she?" He smirks. "I find that hard to believe because she hasn't said a word about you."

"Really?" He turns to look at her.

"I haven't found the time--exactly." She lies. "I will."

"There's no need." He smiles warmly at her. "Anyway, I just stopped by to…"

He can feel Tony's invasion of his personal space.

"…Is there somewhere we can talk--just for a moment?"

"Follow me."

She pushes herself away from her desk and walks towards the elevator.

* * *

Inside the four walls, he sits away lonely--and he gets away only in his mind.

His forehead presses against the metal doors while his fingers play with the emergency stop. A nervous fidget he hardly experiences.

The events of the previous night haunt him for reasons unknown.

He sees a flash of red. A swift breeze of perfume. A lingering taste of gingerbread cookies.

These recent memories collide not only with his traumatic past--but the moments before his world crashed and burned.

Christmas with his family always ended with a vision of Shannon.

Last Christmas ended chillingly with a bitter-sweet delight of Amy…

And Ziva.

Insecurities present themselves now. The ever-changing color of his nearly entirely gray hair. His possible future of shaky hands. His on and off again nightmare of his doctor discovering an erectile dysfunctional. A need for fake teeth or the need for a hip replacement.

He is not vain, but he is human--and the meaning of age sneaks up on him every so often.

* * *

The elevator doors crack open and he looks into the eyes of Michael. He passes a look to Ziva and demands her visual connection, but she disobeys him. He feels enraged at her action, but chooses to keep it to himself.

"Gibbs." She addresses him casually.

"David." He is curt.

Michael stands still; wondering if he should extend his hand.

Before he can make a decision, Ziva has him inside the elevator.

On the outside of the elevator, Gibbs stands still and closes his eyes briefly. He places a mental image of Locke and himself alongside each other--the differences are insanely loud inside his head.

"Boss!" Tony rushes over to him. "Bet you thought you'd never see me back on the team again, huh?"

"Don't touch me, DiNozzo." He shakes his hand off his shoulder.

"At least someone is their usual self." Tony is as cherry as can be.

"What's Locke doing here?"

"He's here to see Ziva."

"Why?"

"Why not?" Tony chuckles, then wiggles his eyebrows.

Gibbs slaps his Agent on the back of his head for his visual, 'sexual' implications.

"Sorry boss."

* * *

The four Agents ride slowly through the freezing rain that is crashing at a rapid speed onto the ground and their team vehicle.

Gibbs grips the steering wheel as a means to keep control over their truck, but he also grips it because he is angry.

If Ziva purses her lips any further, Tony might try to steal a kiss.

McGee sips his herbal tea slowly. It's contents are hot and spicy. An insanely delicious treat to his still slightly sore throat.

Tony wrinkles his nose when he catches a whiff of the scolding tea.

"What the hell is that, Probie?"

"Gypsy Cold Care." He says almost proudly.

Tony inhales sharply. "Smells like something else of a Gypsy."

"Are you implying Gypsy's are not clean, Tony?" Ziva questions.

"Why?…you haven't any relatives that are, have you?"

She tosses him a hooded, annoyed look.

* * *

Ducky rolls the body over and it makes a cracking noise. The cold air has turned the man's still body into a human popsicle.

"I'm afraid it's another one, Jethro." He says to Gibbs, who looms over the body.

"How can you be sure? You haven't examined it yet, Duck."

"From the looks of if, I assume I'll expect the same results as the others." He sighs, disheartened by the case at hand. "Something is rotten, Jethro."

"I threw that five month old tuna and mayo sandwich out the window a mile from here." Tony interjects.

Gibbs gives him an unpleased look.

"We haven't even begun to uncover the tiniest spec of evidence…" Ducky continues. "What are we going to do if this continues?"

"Let me handle it, Duck." He chooses to try to not worry his slightly worried M.E. "Get the body back to NCIS."

"Jethro, I really wish you would--"

"Get it back to NCIS!" He snaps, then drags his feet through the snow.

Ducky eyes the other Agents after being snapped at. He does not take to it kindly, but he follows his orders.

Palmer helps Ducky grab a hold of the body while McGee slips a large piece of plastic under the body.

"Did we change our usual props for moving a body?" McGee questions.

"It'll help us in this terribly cold and wet weather." Ducky explains. "We have quite a bit of a hill to get to the top of. Sliding the body against the snow is the only way to successfully get the poor man to the top. Plastic is the sure ticket against the snowy ground."

"He doesn't need anymore explinations. Get the body back to NCIS." Gibbs repeats for the second time. "DiNozzo, David!"

"Yes, Boss?" Tony is the most alert, but his extensive time off is the reason for his freshness.

"Scan the area. Take a photo of everything."

"Everything?" He looks at the contents of the wooded area.

"The leaves. The ground. The bark of every tree. Do it. Do it all!" His voice is insanely loud at this point. "David, get over here."

She passes a look between Tony, one that Gibbs can see with the eyes in the back of his head.

"Did you not hear me, David?"

"Coming." She finally pushes herself forward, hoping that by doing so she is easing his mean streak.

"With me."

"Where?" She looks around the area.

"In the truck."

"What's in the truck?" She feels herself getting agitated. "If you are lost, then say so Gibbs. Do not have us doing things that does not serve a purpose. You are only wasting time."

"IN THE TRUCK, DAVID!" He literally screams at her.

Tony is shocked by this act of anger from their boss. The camera falls from his hands, but remains hanging around his neck.

"…Everything alright?" Tony comes over to them. "Whatever's in the truck, I can get for you boss."

"Do I look like I need you to do anything than what I've told you to do, DiNozzo?"

"Well, no." His attitude smart-like. "But you're over here blowing a fuse for no apparent reason."

Gibbs realizes he is heaving.

"What's the matter?" Tony looks concerned as he takes a step closer to his boss.

"If you do not get back to the job I have given you, and you…" He takes his eyes off Tony and looks directly into Ziva's eyes. "…don't get to the top of that hill and into that truck in the next minute, I'll make sure you both are through working for NCIS."

Tony does not need to hear anymore. He begins snapping his camera.

Ziva only lingers for a moment, then begins walking towards the hill. As she climbs, she feels her blood pressure rising with each step.

Gibbs feels low as he watches his two Agents do what he has told them to. He clears his throat, then begins to follow in Ziva's footsteps.

Behind him, Tony holds the camera in his hand, but away from his eyes. With them he watches the tension in his boss's shoulders ripple under his NCIS jacket as well as the unusual frigidness in his partner's walk.

He formulates in his overactive brain that something had taken place while he was on forced leave.

Something he will get to the bottom of.

* * *

The wind slightly shakes the back doors of their work truck as they lay open.

Gibbs is there, hot and heavy from his verbal lashing and his amount of layers.

"It isn't any of your business, Gibbs."

Ziva is trapped between the open doors and Gibbs; who is pushing his way completely into her personal space with his body and his face.

"It's a rule."

She laughs cruelly at this mention.

"He isn't a co-worker." She reminds him.

"Then what is he?"

"Someone that can't possibly identify with any of your stupid rules!" She jabs at his chest with one fist and knocks him back a few centimeters.

Ducky notices this display, but grabs the attention of Palmer and McGee before they can take note to what is going on.

"Locke was a part of a case."

"He wasn't guilty of anything then and he isn't guilty of anything now."

Gibbs backs off a little now. His thoughts confusing him more as time passes and the cold air whips around them.

"No personal business in the office." He decides to play the boy scout.

"You bring your baggage in all the time." She throws in his face.

"Watch it, David." His eyes grow into a dark shade of blue.

"Tony brings his baggage in all the time." She takes another chance. "I'll do whatever I please, Gibbs."

"Don't think…" He takes a moment to hold on to his sanity. "…Don't think for a moment that you have the Director on your team."

"She's on our team. Nobody left you in charge. You took charge!"

"I HAD TO!" He violently screams at her. "If I left it to DiNozzo, what do you think would have happened?"

"You did leave it to DiNozzo." She remembers his time in the hospital.

"He's grown. When we started together…I had to take charge."

"You'll never claim the position of a Director, yet you act as if you have the power to do just about anything you please." She sees him weakening at her verbal abuse, but she does not care. "Tony will never override your decision because he's a fucking kiss-ass. And McGee--poor McGee is perfectly fine with taking orders from you because he has to put up with Tony's verbal abuse everyday!"

He takes a few steps away from her, but his front still faces her own.

"You're not only intolerable--you're unfair." She throws her arms up in victory. "I give up, Gibbs. I'll be your Probie. Push me around as Tony does McGee. I haven't the right to speak my mind or take matters into my own hands."

"You're putting words in my mouth." He tries desperately to defend himself.

"I OUGHT TO!" She screams at him. "YOU NEVER HAVE ENOUGH TO GIVE!"

She pushes past him, but he is on her tail--trying to desperately grab a hold of her.

"Ziva!" He harshly whispers.

"LET GO OF ME!" She gives him orders now.

Gibbs drops his hand and waits.

"Just because I wear an NCIS cap and jacket does not mean that I've forgotten all about my Mossad training." She threatens him. "All I need is one--and I'm liable to snap."

He is stunned at her words and actions, but he does not try to push her further.

She leaves the side of the truck and begins back-tracking through the trail she created in the snow with her feet.

As she reaches Tony, she scolds herself for sticking to her own bad habits.


	11. Ziva's Resolution

**Author's Note: **I hope everyone had a very happy New Year. I fell asleep before the ball dropped this year--too run down from work. I'm on vacation this upcoming week so I will try to get more chapters in as best as I can. Also, thank you for the continuing reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Ziva's Resolution**

A loud knock interrupts him. He leaves one shoe untied while he walks to his front door.

His house is oddly furnished, but it is fitting for a person that lives alone. Its colors are somewhat dark and ordinary, but the paint is bump free and professionally applied. He works hard to keep his home maintained in hopes that the spirits of his beloved wife and daughter find comfort as much as he finds comfort in them through his memories and through their belongings.

He smirks at the younger woman before him and opens the door wider.

"Fridge is stocked."

"You're the best, Gibbs!" Abby engulfs him into a tight squeeze. "I promise, only a week."

"Stay as long as you need to, Abs." He grabs her bag. "My room is available--"

"Are ya kidding me Gibbs? Let me take the couch."

"It might get chilly…"

"I usually sleep in a coffin, Gibbs."

He leaves her bag by the entrance to his living room. He takes her coat and puts it in a nearby closet.

"And…it's still alright for a few friends…"

"Abs." He gives her a warning tone.

"Come on Gibbs…" She looks innocently in his direction. "You told me it was okay."

"I said 'maybe'." He corrects her. "How many?"

"…Well…nearly the entire crew." She stomps her foot for a moment. "Come on Gibbs, we won't wreck havoc on your domain." He gives her a crooked look. "Oh!…sorry, too much computer usage."

"How many?" He asks.

"I said the whole crew…" She fiddles with her knitted 'Goth' mittens. "You know, the whole throng of religious sisters…"

He decides that answer suits him best.

"Don't forget to lock the front door before bedtime." He gives her a peck on the cheek. "You've got my number."

"On speed-dial my silver-haired fox!" She waves frantically at him.

He grabs his coat and puts it on. He then ties his shoe and strolls out of his front door.

* * *

McGee is timid as he waits for the Director to address him. As time passes he swallows more times than he usually would. He is nervous and the sweat on the insides of his hands bring forth a certain chill from the tips of his fingers all through the other areas of his hands.

"Agent McGee." She finally speaks, but her eyes are focused on something outside her window.

"Yes, Director?" His expression is of a deer caught in a pair of headlights.

"It's rather nice you are here on one of the biggest celebrations of the year." She comments in hopes it puts him at ease.

"I was uh…checking emails, really. I mean, I was working a case…but I figured I could take a little break. Not that I should be doing that, but--"

"Agent McGee."

"Yes Director?" He holds his breathe.

"Relax. Breathe." She assures him. "You aren't in any trouble." She watches him breathe a sigh of relief. "…but you are in a bit of need."

"Um…with what?" He grows nervous once again.

"I have a cousin…that has a daughter who is around your age. She is here for graduate school and hardly knows anyone. I was wondering if you would be willing to accompany her tonight?"

"…No offense Director, but shouldn't I be the last person you would ask?" He pauses for a moment. "Tony is right downstairs, I can go get him for you."

"Don't." She puts her hand out to stop him. "I'd like my cousin's daughter to be taken care of, not taken advantage of."

"Tony never assaulted that woman." He instantly defends his partner.

"I know." She smiles at what he thinks she is saying. "I'm speaking from hearing the endless detailed dates of Agent DiNozzo if you know what I mean…"

"Oh…right." He feels foolish. "Well, am I at liberty to say no?"

"No." She shakes her head with a stern look in her eyes, but a grin on her lips. "Pick her up in an hour. That should give you enough time to get ready."

"I will…do my best, Director."

He quickly leaves--as nervous as he was when he first got there.

* * *

Ziva keeps her eyes on the empty desk that sits on the side of hers. He never leaves before anyone else, she knows this, and because of his lack of physical presence, she feels saddened.

"Ziva!" Tony yells at her.

"What?"

"I've been calling your name for the last couple of minutes. What are you deeply in thought about?" He is his usual curious self.

"It's nothing."

"It's always something when someone says it's nothing and when they say it's something usually it means it's nothing unless the person that says it's something is lying then really they are saying…something…" He trails on.

"What?" She is annoyed.

"I don't know…I think I've confused myself." He clears his throat. "So what'll it be, David? Want to come over and cry on my shoulder or would you rather we hit one of the finest restaurants for a little…wining and dining?"

"Neither Tony, I have something to research."

"Is it related to the case?"

"Yes." She tells him the truth without a moments hesitations.

"Hmm…"

He continues to watch her. He knows this bothers her, but he keeps at it because it is in his job description, more or less, to annoy those that share his work space.

* * *

The smoky bar is inviting to her, but the musk of the drunken party-goers creates a sour stench in the air. It clings to her clothing and to her hair, but she is not alone because the man at her side suffers the same.

Charming his way with one of the waitresses, he manages to get the coziest, secluded booth in the bar. It is right by the window; a perfect view of the fresh, crisp snow that has started to fall on the grounds of DC.

In a matter of moments their burgers arrive and their drinks, too.

Tony takes a large bite, ravishing the bread and the meat like a caveman. Some ketchup rubs off on his cheek, but it isn't until he notices his partner, that he decides to put his burger down and clean his face.

"Wow. It's like you're an animal…eating its prey…" He lifts an eyebrow. "You really go 'assassin'…on everything."

Ziva stops chewing to give him a dirty look.

"Look at you." He continues. "You ripped into that burger so fast I'm surprised you didn't bite off the tips of your fingers."

She throws a fry at his face, then puts her burger back on her plate. Reaching for her napkin she wipes her mouth and her fingers.

"These are messy. What do you suppose I do? Eat them with my thumb up?"

"Pinky up."

"Whatever!" She snaps, then roughly takes another bite.

He smirks at her snippy behavior, but decides he really ought to finish his burger before she possibly eats her way over to his plate.

* * *

A snowflake falls on one of Amy's eyelids. She tries to blink it away, but realizes she needs a little help from her hand. Yet, as soon as she reaches for it, he already removes it.

Gibbs knows the gesture only brings back memories, but the gesture also brings him alive.

"Thank you." She says, not really knowing what else to say.

He only nods, then looks out across the ice to watch Caitlin swirling around on her ice skates.

"She's very good." He comments. "She should go pro."

"She probably will." She watches her daughter. "Her aunt on her father's side is a coach. She sees the natural talent in the way she skates."

"She is graceful." He says with a red, cold nose. "Has she competed?"

"In a few months she'll go for her first in New York City."

"Bet she's excited." He looks away from her to spot a bench. "How about you take that bench while I find us something warm to drink."

"Sure." Her smile is warm.

* * *

Ziva can feel her stomach full, but continues to munch on the basket of pretzels. Her second bottle of beer has not even created a slight buzz in her system.

Tony swirls his slice of lime around his blue martini. He catches a wink from a guy sitting at the bar and quickly reacts.

"I think that guy thinks I'm gay."

"Perhaps it's the drink, Tony."

"No way, James Bond drinks these." He creates his Connery face for a split second. "Of course his were never this bold…this colorful…this…"

"Gay?" She offers.

He narrows his eyes at her before downing his glass and stopping the same waitress for much more 'manly' choice of drink.

"The brand of alcohol does not make the man, Tony." She helps her co-worker with a small pep talk.

"Yes it does." He begs to differ. "Gibbs only drinks bourbon. Do you know what he'd look like if he sipped on something with a slice of fruit hanging off the rim?"

She doesn't say anything. Her emotions are split on the man in question.

"Nah, Gibbs likes his liquor rugged. As rugged…as his boat." He lets that comment linger in his head, then agrees with himself that his comment was interesting.

"You must know a lot about him." She says rather than asks.

"A few things…" He moves one of his eyebrows in the upward direction. "Why?"

"Nothing." She says it quicker than she should.

"Oh no, there's a reason…" An idea forms in his head. "Why--is one of us up for a promotion?"

"No, Tony."

"Are you sure? Because I know a few Agents who were promoted a few weeks ago to Team Leader." His eyes are a bit glossy from the liquor and from whatever fantasy he is having inside his head.

"I don't think there would be any room for a promotion." She takes a sip from her bottle. "Gibbs is our Team Leader and if he were to ever step down or retire…again…you are the Senior Agent…you would earn the position."

"I would, wouldn't I?" He feels very smug. "Hey, when you're good you're good."

She grins at his comments and his facial expressions. She knows that her decision to spend the evening with him will ensure all his annoying habits and quirks.

"I'm not sure what knowing him well has to do with promotions anyway."

"Alright then, why'd you ask?" He squints at her. "Are you turning this into some sort of competition?"

"NO TONY!" She whispers harshly and loudly at him. "I'm just asking, for beats sake!"

"Pete's." He says quietly, almost afraid of her.

"Whatever." She has a stale attitude.

His expression grows serious now, but he does not say anything to her. His eyes are focused on the bottom of her bottle that is turned upright as she guzzles the remains from inside of it.

When she settles the bottle down, she instantly flags for a waitress.

"How many more do you plan on having?" He questions her in a tone that makes her feel like a suspect.

"As many as I would like, Tony." She leaves no room for anymore questions. "Stick to your business and I'll stick to mine."

"So I guess any conversation about Locke is out of the question." He nearly sneers at her now.

"You are on thin ice."

"What's the story?" He pushes anyway. "I thought we'd have our first date before you decided to date him."

"This isn't a date!" She finds herself feeling a bit nervous. "And I'm not dating him."

The waitress appears and takes her order. Her intake of beer has changed to a glass of scotch.

"You're switching to a harder substance--feeling the pressure?"

"What pressure?" Her eyes flash with anger. "Locke is none of your business."

"You are." He doesn't care that he is near her breaking point. "You're my partner. I'm supposed to be there for you."

"On the job. Locke is not a part of the job."

"He once was."

"Once, Tony. Only once--and he wasn't guilty. He's a nice guy." She finds herself giving details she really has no need to give. "He's just a friend."

"Do you sleep with all your friends?"

She leans across the table to slap him, but he knows it is coming so he stops her hand before it makes contact with his slightly sweaty face.

"It's only a joke, Ziva." He inwardly confirms that there is something that is bothering her. "Just a classic DiNozzo comment. Relax."

She rips her hand from his loose grasp and looks around, almost frantic for a way to make an exit.

"There's no need to run." He is steady with his speech. "We can change the subject."

"Good." She prays for her drink to arrive soon.

* * *

Her second glass of scotch stays corned between her two palms.

Tony's voice is thick and raspy as he carries on; taking the lead to the subject at hand.

"Sometimes I secretly applaud Gibbs. How can someone carry on in such an orderly fashion after such a tragic end to their family?"

"He's a Marine. It's in his training." She offers her opinion, nearly flippant about it.

"I suppose…" He scratches his slightly damp chin. "I wonder where the Boss is now…" He rests his chin in his hand. "Hmm…" He cracks a smile. "He's probably partying with that red head."

"What red head?" Her jealousy incredibly unnoticeable inside the dimly lit bar.

"The woman from across the street from the Bright's residence." He knits his eyebrows. "I can't seem to remember her name--"

"Amy. Amy Cotters." The names rolls disgustingly off her tongue.

"That's it. Amy…sweet name…" He escapes to only a land he knows of. "I've got to hand it to good ole Gibbs. After all these years he's still got it."

She does not appreciate his commenting on their boss, but she at a loss of a way to make him stop. He does not know about the feelings she thinks she honestly feels for their boss. So, she sits and she takes it; listening all the while to Tony's obvious rambling of admirable comments for Gibbs.

"She's got a daughter, too." Tony tells her. "I noticed a drawing on his desk. At first I thought Probie had a flashback to his boring childhood, but then I saw the name."

"What is her daughter's name?"

"Caitlin. Caitlin Cotters." He gets comfortable in his side of the booth. "Her father's one of the top Detectives. He's been in papers, won awards, met the president…"

"The Director's met the President." She decides to add.

"Sure, but the Director's no Detective."

"She was an Agent…"

"Detective's have this whole cigar-y, trench-wearin', hat on head type of rugged vibe. From Dick Tracy to--"

"I get the tip, Tony."

"Point." His eyes glisten in the dim lights. "If Amy's as cool of a mother as her father is, that kids' extremely lucky. Not to mention with Gibbs in her life--"

"You do not know of this." She interrupts roughly.

"Why would she draw him a picture?"

"I don't know. That's what kids do. They draw pictures."

"Only for those they take a liking to."

She feels her gut twisting and her slightly heavy.

"I hope Amy's here for the long haul…" He continues again, something Ziva wishes he would stop. "…I mean, I assume she can handle the long work hours and the feeling that he's nearly always in danger considering she was once married to a Detective."

"That could be the reason for divorce."

"Could be." He says, but his gut tells him otherwise. "Gibbs is already attached. It's that potential to be a father again."

"I don't think so, Tony."

"What are ya kidding me? Gibbs takes to kids as if they were his own. He loves 'em."

"Perhaps that moment has passed in his life."

"I don't think so. He's always attracted to homemakers."

"He dated someone in the military." She reminds him. "Holis Mann was not exactly the definition of a homemaker."

"No, but she had a certain essence about her…" He thinks to remember her.

"I just think he's alright with the fact he may never be a father again."

"Could be." He says and it burns her with anger inside that his agreement is basically two-sided. "…but now the opportunity has risen. He starts a relationship with a divorced mother who also happens to be a red head?" He whistles. "He's found love, again."

She pushes her glass away, the contents gone.

"Going for another?"

"No." She feels a way of sickness cruise through her stomach. "From what I've heard, you know of Gibbs' ideal perfect mate."

"Sure, 'course I'm no pro, but I can find my way around Gibbs. I have a feel of his likes and dislikes."

She looks at her wrist watch, then to the ball that is slowing falling on the television set.

"Happy New Year, Tony." She blurts to change the subject.

"Same to you." He follows her gaze and together they see the ball hit the bottom. "Any resolutions?"

"I think…tonight created one." Her voice is small, but leveled.

His grin turns to a sign of worry. "What do you mean?"

"I have just decided." She simply says. "That's all that matters."


	12. Creating A Lie

**Chapter 12: Creating A Lie**

_A new year brings a refreshing aura that sweeps through my abandoned home._

_This lighthouse once served as a safe haven for those lost at sea. I laugh at the truth inside these walls--so far away from the outside world._

_I consider myself lucky._

_**I consider myself forgotten.**_

**

* * *

**

**One Week Later**

The team sits scattered around the conference room that is complete with videos and props for their routine harassment and sexual harassment meeting.

Tony snickers at a scenario on the television screen then stops when he catches a disapproving look from his boss.

Ziva sits next to McGee, a place she feels honestly comfortable. Nothing ever comes between them and she feels a relief in that. The moment she met him, he helped clean her off--Of course she could see his gracious heart from hello.

Everything about McGee, she cherished. A trustworthy partner that never took advantage of a moment, in any case--in any way, shape, or form.

Abby is doodling tiny skulls on lined notebook paper; some come with girly bows and others do not. Her selection of markers she snatched from the top of Gibbs' desk prior to the meeting are scattered around her desktop.

She takes these classes seriously…just not as seriously as working in some arts and crafts time on the clock.

Director Shepard considers each member of Team Gibbs, then realizes the absence of Ducky.

"No Ducky?" She whispers to Gibbs.

"Come on Jen--Ducky, you're worried about?" He nearly cracks a smile.

"It's mandatory--for everyone."

"He's working on something."

"It could have waited."

"No it couldn't have." He sees her waiting for more information. "Don't do this, Jen."

"Do what?" She shrugs. "I'm only trying to understand why Ducky couldn't possibly make it to an hour meeting."

"He might have found something." He adds effect to his statement by widening his blue eyes. "Some sort of marking on the recent body."

"How could Ducky miss a marking?"

"I'm not sure, but he's double checking."

"A few men were already laid to rest. If this marking means anything for this victim it could mean it for the others."

"Could be."

"Yes, Jethro, could be!" She raises her voice, but it is still a whisper. "Do you know what it is like to notify a family that you have to dig up a family member?

"I'm sure we will put it nicer than that." He can hardly care about her dissatisfaction at the moment. "We're all allowed to make mistakes!"

"That is true Agent Gibbs, but what happens when one continues to make these same mistakes?" The instructor asks him.

His team turns to look at him, but he is speechless.

"Come over here." She says kindly. "And you." She points at Ziva. "I want the both of you to come up here for a demonstration."

The tiny silvery hairs on the back of Gibbs' neck stand completely straight as he walks to the front of the class. His heart is thumping in his chest and for the first time, in a long time, he finds himself to be nervous.

Ziva is still in her seat. Her attention falling towards her team members as well as the Director.

"Agent David." The instructor calls to her. "Please come here."

"Shouldn't you pick someone else?" She has an attitude, one that has lasted since a week ago. "We're on the same team--he's my boss."

"That's all the more reason. Did you know that just like the higher percentage of missing person's are taken by friends and family, the higher percentage of sexual harassment happens between friends and/or co-workers in the work place?"

Ziva can hardly care, but she stands from her chair anyway. "I did not know that."

"Well, it's true." The instructor has lost some of her patience finally. "Come here."

Ziva takes a look at McGee, but he flashes her a look of helplessness. Next, she prays for a random outburst from Abby about how unfair hatred towards trolls is, but as her sleeve brushes against Gibbs jacket, she knows Abby will not be coming to her rescue.

Inside his seat, Tony studies his boss and one of his partners and discovers that their body language is unusually stiff. This then begins to create a whole new wave of intrigue inside.

The instructor begins her scenario story, but her two helpers remain focused on their feet and the slight chill that seems to be a draft coming from a possibly old window.

"Agent David, please walk past Agent Gibbs."

"Walk past him?" She feels weird about such a usual, everyday action. "I do not understand why."

"Just walk past him. He is supposed to do something in return."

"Like what?" She is not stupid, she just finds the order to be rather foolish.

"Agent David, I am sure you walk past Agent Gibbs frequently."

"He's my boss. We're on the same team." She repeats, only in the reverse order. "In order for me to do my job, I must work with him…alongside him…near him…"

Tony cracks a grin the size of the Grand Canyon as he leans back in his chair and crosses his arms over his some-what muscular chest.

McGee catches Abby's eyes, then shrugs in slight confusion.

"Just do it." Gibbs' voice is a dense whisper.

Ziva looks at him like his few words were the only things he has said to her in a week, but follows his orders.

"Agent Gibbs, please make a pass at her."

Gibbs nearly opens his mouth to ask which kind, but soon realizes that the heat under his collar is making him uncomfortably sweaty and creating a blockage for his thought process.

Without thinking a second more, he invades her personal space by forcing her to sit on the edge of the desk they were once standing in front of.

The quietness in the room is exceptionally loud so when one of Gibbs' markers crashes to the floor, Abby jumps from her seat and makes a declaration.

"WAY TO GO MY SILVER-HAIRED FOX!"

Tony nearly falls out of his chair, but soon settles all four legs of the chair back on the ground.

"Abs." Tony says through a rugged whisper; slightly embarrassed for himself rather than her.

Ziva sees the color red creeping up Gibbs' neck. A color that was not there until Abby's yell made him push forward, causing their hips to brush against each others.

Thoughts begin to riddle his mind. He feels ashamed; somewhat disgusted--for making such a crass advance towards her during a meeting such as this one, though not his fault.

"I never took you for a man interested in the element of surprise." Ziva throws her words in his face and he takes it in one, long stride.

"No Agent David, you aren't supposed to lure your attacker on. You are supposed to find the quickest way away from him."

"Hmm." She finds that amusing. "Exactly what I've been trying to do."

As if on cue, an alarm sounds and the Agents all begin to run at top speed out of the room. Ziva pushes at his chest sternly, but not enough to knock him back. Soon, cool air is allowed between them.

"The scenario isn't over!" The instructor calls to everyone, but they continue to storm out of there.

"McGee, go with Abby. DiNozzo, check in with Ducky." Gibbs chooses to not waste any time.

"Aren't you forgetting someone, Jethro?" Director Shepard appears next to him.

"DiNozzo AND…Director Shepard, check in with Ducky." He gives her what she wants in order to get her off his case. "David, you're with me."

"I'm afraid not, Gibbs." She pulls out a form. "I have requested time off--"

"Not in the middle of a case."

"I'm only requesting the rest of this day." She shows him the paper so he can register Director Shepard's signature.

"For?" He pushes; in an almost demanding attitude.

"Family matters." She says loosely.

"You better be in tomorrow, Ziva. We're near a break through with this case. I can't afford to be short now."

"Of course, Agent Gibbs."

He steps out of her way and she is grateful he chooses not to ask her anymore questions.

_Creating a lie_ and getting it past Gibbs is not what she calls easy.


	13. Markings and Mistakes

**Chapter 13: Markings and Mistakes**

The team is crowded around Ducky's work area which is their easiest task inside the entire building. A room so spacious and yet, chilled to keep everyone alert and fresh.

"What is it, Duck?" Gibbs is the first to speak.

"I should have seen this, Jethro." Ducky says in a shaky voice.

"What is it?" Gibbs comes closer to the body that is on the table.

"The markings." He instructs Abby to hand him a photo. "They are on the bodies."

"All of them?"

"Well of course these two yes, but not the others. The others I hadn't thought to look further."

"What the hell, Ducky?"

"I suppose I am slipping a bit...." Ducky thinks worriedly to himself. "It might be of some help now, of course."

"What am I supposed to make of this?" He turns the photo around as if he will understand what it means. "It's a lighthouse."

"It's a lighthouse." Ducky agrees.

"...It's a lighthouse." Tony jumps into the conversation, then sees Gibbs' stare. "Sorry boss."

"So--it's a lighthouse. What's the big deal?"

"How did it get there?"

"You're asking me?!" Gibbs nearly bites Ducky's head off. "Somebody better get it straight around here and get the information to me fast--"

"Wow--chill out Gibbs." Abby puts her hand on his shoulder. "There's no need to fret, my pet."

"Abby...I don't think nows the time..." McGee warns her nervously.

"I'm Gibbs' favorite, aren't I Gibbs?" Her perky ears and eyes begin to dwindle down when she feels the piercing of his icy blue eyes. "Hmm...maybe not today? Right...nope. Not today."

"It's alright Ducky." Director Shepard tries to break the tension. "Everyone makes mistakes."

"Ohhhh...." Gibbs feels the agony of the instructor's cliche pitch phrases in his head again.

His team stops to take notice to his unusual comment.

"You did manage to get a cup of coffee today, didn't you boss?" Tony tries to check for answers to his boss's disgruntled behavior.

"Abby is running tests in her lab. They should be ready in an hour or so."

"OR SO?" Gibbs makes an advance towards Ducky.

"You have to be patient, Jethro. You can't rush science."

"I'll rush anything I damn well please." He then flees from his team and the room.

After a second, each person looks at each other.

"Well..." Director Shepard begins. "I am starting to believe that as time passes he grows more and more into a--"

"Monster? Meanie?" Tony offers.

"...a hard nut to crack." She finally finishes.

"I was getting to that." Tony says quickly.

The others stay quiet not knowing what they are supposed to do. Gibbs has never left the room--any room, without giving them orders first.

* * *

Tony walks into their work area with an extra amount of casualness in his step. He waves to one of the interns, then winks to another female he has hardly seen more than twice.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, DiNozzo." Gibbs warns him without even looking in his general direction.

"Do what?"

"Leave those women alone." Gibbs says firmly.

"Right boss. Leaving them alone." He quickly reports before finding a seat at his desk. "So...anyone care for some lunch?"

"No time for lunch." Gibbs hits several keys on his computer until it begins beeping like crazy. "MCGEE!!!!!"

"Yes, boss?" McGee appears as if it's magic.

"Fix this damn...electric box of..." He swallows when he sees Caitlin standing in front of his work desk.

"Were you just going to say a bad word?"

"What gives you that idea?" He grins.

"I'm not as stupid as some might think."

"You're not stupid at all." He stands to let McGee fix his computer. "Where's your mother?"

"She's coming. She got held up by the security downstairs."

"Maybe I should help her out?" He asks her.

"That'd be great." She smiles warmly at him.

"Hey Papa Gibbs, before you go, care to order me to do something for this insanely open-ended case we're STILL working on?"

"Grab the elevator, I'll be right there." He tells Caitlin who then runs off. Turning to Tony, he comes over to his desk with a slight curve to his lip. "The next time you call me Papa, I'm putting my boot so far up your ass."

"Noted. Boss." Tony clears his throat. "So--what'll it be, extremely Special Agent Gibbs...boss...Sir?"

"Create a campfire. Brainstorm."

"Without Ziva?"

"Without Ziva."

"Right." Tony is left speaking to himself. "Come on Probie, grab your highchair and lets start this thing."

"How about I just grab a chair?"

"Whatever. I'm only thinking of you, little Timmy."

McGee inwardly feels the compulsion to throw Gibbs' computer monitor at Tony, but realizes in doing so he could severely injure Tony, and more importantly--himself, when Gibbs would find out.

* * *

"No way!" Abby says through her speaker phone. "Gibbs has a girlfriend?"

"Oh yeah." Tony begins his gossip session for the day. "At first I thought he was just scratching an itch if you know what I mean, but apparently the Gibbster's got a lady friend."

"You think she'll stick around?"

"Hard to tell you. You know how Gibbs is..."

"No, how am I?"

"Tony--you still there?" Abby asks into the phone.

"Yeah, uh--I'm going to have to call you back."

"He's right behind you, isn't he?" Abby smiles, but feels sorry for her team member.

"Get off the damn phone, DiNozzo!" Gibbs takes a few strides to his desk.

"I'm trying to boss."

Gibbs loses his patience and grabs the phone from Tony's ear.

"You better have something for me in the next five minutes, Abs."

"I'll have it for you sooner!" She says cheerfully.

"I'll be right there." He closes Tony's cell phone and throws it at him. "You better have something when I get back."

"Of course boss." He makes a serious face until Gibbs is out of ear and sight. "McGee!"

"What?" McGee says from his desk.

"Ya got anything?"

"I might." He says with a slight attitude.

"Well what do ya got?!" Tony's eyes go wide.

"I'm not telling you."

"Aw come on Probie, don't be an ass."

"I'm not an ass." He hesitates for a moment. "Do your own work, Tony."

"FINE!" He quickly gives up. "Just don't ask to borrow any of my magazines."

"I've never asked to borrow any of your magazines."

"That's because you're gay." Tony sticks his tongue out. "Don't talk to me."

"...Yeah, I'm almost positive I'm alright with that."

Shaking his head, McGee continues to do his work.

* * *

Ziva feels the pang of rejection hit her straight in the heart.

She sits at one end of Michael's couch while he sits across from her on his coffee table.

"I'm sorry, Ziva."

"I wish you would have told me sooner." She says as if she has cleared a lot of her time for him.

"I never thought you wanted more..." He sighs for a moment, finding it so hard to explain. "...you've just never seemed like the type to..."

"Did you figure that out before or after sex?"

"It's not like that Ziva." He says almost too quickly. "You're an NCIS Agent...you'll never be around."

"This is coming from a man who continued to look for his girlfriend after she'd left him."

"I wanted to know that she was alright."

"I suppose that's your way of telling me she was worth the care from you."

"I do care about you Ziva, I just can't make this into a more serious relationship."

"We haven't got a relationship."

"Well--"

"One night some time ago doesn't count."

"I'm sorry Ziva. I honestly am." He shrugs. "I just wanted someone to hang around with until..."

"Until you find someone suitable to your tastes." She stands then, not having the strength to take it anymore. "Bye, Michael."

"Ziva." He reaches for her. "Please...don't take this the wrong way."

"It's the only way I know how."

A glimmer of sadness flashes across her eyes, but soon it disappears like everything in her life sooner or later does.

Sometimes she can just do without trying.

Sometimes she sees a warning sign in her imagined future.

And sometimes...

...All she ever wants to do is go back home.

* * *

A Caf-Pow lands on top of Abby's work station, but Gibbs does not let go.

"You're not going to make me work for it, are ya Gibbs?" Abby decides to be playful, yet coy.

"You...betcha." He smirks.

"Well then I better get to it!" She takes her mouse and clicks around a couple of time. "Okay so Ducky found these markings on the bodies laying on his tables--of course they could be on the other bodies, but most likely we'll never know unless we get a warrant to extract them from the cemetery which could get all sorts of messy considering the amount of precipitation we've been having this winter--"

"Abs...stick to the case."

"Right. Gibbs. So anyway..." She quickly gathers her thoughts. "I ran the tests on the skin-graphs, but only the victim's DNA was found."

"Then you've got nothing."

"Be patient!" She exclaims, then continues. "So I decided to send the photo of the lighthouse to a few friends that hang out by the water..." She gives him a smirk. "They're Marines."

"I'm sure I don't want to know anymore than that, Abs." He nods in the direction of her computer monitor.

"Right--so they got back to me and said that they can't see an usualness about it. They don't even know where it came from so then I...kept on looking."

"Get to it, Abs." He shakes her large cup of Caf-Pow.

"Croft and Barrow."

"What?" He knits his eyebrows.

"Croft and Barrow. It's a name brand. They make all sorts of dressy-casual clothing." She clicks and brings their official website on the screen. "Their logo is a tiny gold lighthouse on things like mittens, gloves, etc...etc...etc." She smiles brightly.

"And Ducky couldn't seen this on a body?" He indicates the large symbol on the screen.

"I've zoomed in Gibbs. The symbols' smaller than a penny--nearly unnoticeable unless you're crafting the piece of clothing or you're just freakishly interested in logos."

"Where'd Ducky find this?"

"Right on the chest--a bull's eye for the heart." She puts her hand on the Caf-Pow, but he does not let go. "Gibbs!"

He keeps a hold on the Caf-Pow regardless of her whine. "What could that mean?"

"A number of things..." She thinks for a moment. "It could mean whoever is doing this is heartbroken."

"It's a woman." He registers quickly. "A heart-broken woman."

Abby frowns at the thought of a broken-hearted person in general.

Gibbs catches her look, gives her a peck on the cheek, thanks her, and of course leaves the Caf-Pow for her.

Abby happily slurps it as she watches him leave.


	14. Kidnapped

**Chapter 14: Kidnapped**

_They think they've found me--How long I've been waiting._

_I hope they keep the female at bay. She isn't needed for my plans._

_

* * *

_

Gibbs storms into Ducky's lab.

Ducky is busy looming over the victims body with a small, sharpened tool.

"Ah-Jethro, have you found the answer you were so desperately seeking?"

"I need you create a profile on a woman and her fascination with lighthouses." He says for his answer.

"Are you sure we're dealing with a female, Jethro?"

"I can feel it in my gut." He offers in a strong voice. "It's a woman--a heart-broken woman at that."

"Well let me just finish--"

"No Duck! I need you working on this now. We just got a break. We need to work fast."

"Well alright…" His words are slightly jumbled as he tries to make his way over to the sink. "I'll need to scrub down--"

He feels a slight breeze and realizes Gibbs has left.

* * *

Ziva notices their boss walking quickly into their work area, but does not make a move to scoot herself off of Tony's desk.

"This isn't Speed Dating." He comments, almost crassly.

"How do you know about that, boss?" Tony cracks a large smile.

"I may be older, but I'm not stupid."

"Being stupid has nothing to do with it. Speed Dating is a modern thing." Ziva speaks lowly, but he is able to hear her every word.

"Catching up on American customs are we, Ziva?"

"I was forced into Speed Dating once before for a case--if you bother to remember--"

"I remember." He says briskly. "Get to work." He orders the both of them. "Where's McGee?"

"Had to make a phone call." Tony notices the worry in Gibbs' eyes. "He got a call from his hot sister."

"Everything okay?"

"Don't know." Tony shrugs. "I'm sure he'll be back in a minute."

"He leave the building?"

"I think so. He mentioned something about a pastry shop?" He looks to Ziva.

"That's what he said." She confirms.

Gibbs grabs his weapon and badge. Slamming his drawer shut, he looks to Ziva.

"Work with Ducky on creating a profile."

She stands from her seat and rushes quickly to the elevator.

"I'm with you boss?" Tony is hopeful.

Gibbs slaps him on the back of the head.

"What was that for?!"

"For making comments about McGee's sister. Get down to Abby's lab."

"For what?" Tony quickly rids himself of his attitude once he sees the hard look on Gibbs' face. "For…what, boss?" He says politely.

"Brainstorm. Double check her findings. Do something related to the case. Help her analyze."

"Yes, boss!" He exclaims before rushing off in the direction of the elevator.

A eerie feeling hangs over Gibbs' head as he waits for the elevator.

* * *

McGee's body lay in the bitter snow.

She looms over him; checking his pulse is of importance for her reoccurring plans. She finds a pulse and turns around to continue pulling the small red wagon with his body inside.

His belongings such as his car keys, badge, weapon, and cell phone have all been discarded; thrown in the nearby water after being locked inside a wooden, crusted chest.

_I was hoping for the older one; but his youngest Agent must do for the time being._

_

* * *

_

"Excuse me. Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS." He shows his badge to the cashier behind the counter. "Did one of my Agents come through here a few minutes ago?"

"Timothy McGee?" The woman looks at the receipt he left.

"That's him. Where'd he go?"

"How should I know?" The middle-aged woman looks weirdly at him. "He just muttered about paying with a credit card because he was out of cash--then left. Shy and quiet thing, really--if he only came in here to browse I wouldn't have noticed him."

"Thanks."

Gibbs leaves the shop and scans the areas in front of him. Every few seconds he thinks he spots McGee's jacket, but soon realizes that his gut is twisting more than usual.

"DiNozzo!" He is quick over his cell phone.

"Boss Man!" Tony decides to play.

"McGee's in trouble! Round up the team."

* * *

"McGee's in trouble?" Tony repeats the words, then regrets it when he sees the color from Abby's face drain. "I'm on it boss."

Tony waits for Gibbs to hang up; an act that sends Abby on a whirlwind.

"Where's McGee?!" Abby's voice is thick with emotion.

"We'll find him, Abs."

"No we won't. Aw, Tony--it's McGee. Who'd want to hurt him?" She saddens quicker than Tony could put his arms around her for a hug.

"It'll be alright Abs. He probably met his Sorceries--or something." He adds humor to make light of the situation.

"This isn't a joke, Tony!" She moves out of his embrace. "What else did Gibbs say?"

"He said to round up the team. Call Ducky and Ziva, now." He orders her.

She doesn't think for a second to waste a minute.

* * *

"SHIT!" Gibbs says loudly to no one, but himself. His eyes begin to frantically scan the area once more in hopes McGee is standing somewhere amongst the throngs of people. "Damn it, McGee…where are you?"

* * *

"Finished with that profile, Duck?"

"Jethro, I've only just begun--" Ducky cuts himself off. "These things take time, Jethro."

"Damn it, Duck--we haven't got time. McGee's out there--somewhere."

"But this is your gut talking, Gibbs."

"When has my gut ever proved me wrong?"

"How many times have you been married?" Ducky challenges his long time friend in a seriously rude question. "More than usual your gut is correct, but there were times when you've been wrong, Jethro."

"I'M NOT WRONG THIS TIME, DUCK! I CAN FEEL IT!" He rushes past Ducky faster than he intends and ends up knocking straight in Ziva.

"Gibbs!" She says to alert him. "Watch where you're going."

"OUT OF MY WAY!" He shouts at her.

The shrill of his voice makes her take a step back. With Tony behind her, her back hits his strong chest.

"Well, well, well Ms. David…" Tony begins his usual acts of flirtation.

"Cut it out, DiNozzo!" Gibbs smacks him in the back of the head. "One of your team members is missing and all you can think to do is screw around? Get to work!"

"Yes, Boss." Tony's lips grow thin.

Gibbs continues to look at him for a very, extremely, long minute.

* * *

McGee awakes only to see a blurry flicker in front of him.

The light from the bulb hangs from the thin cord from the ceiling. It dangles a few feet before him, but he can not make out his surroundings.

She stands in the corner looking sadly in his direction.

_It's a shame they all must leave this way…_

* * *

Ducky works closely to Ziva at her desk. His hand scribbles letters and words over any free area he can find.

"This is ever-most frustrating…working this way…under extreme amounts of pressure…" He says slowly just so Gibbs can hear. "…My work will indeed be sloppy--"

"Keep working, Duck." Gibbs orders him.

"I should remind him that I am older…" He smirks at Ziva who smirks back. "…but I'll let him have his moment."

Gibbs pretends to not hear as he makes three strides to McGee's desk.

"Anything?" He puts his arm on the back of McGee's chair.

"Nothing." Tony bangs away on the keys. "I can't seem to unlock…anything of his. It's like he's withholding a top government secret on his computer."

"More interesting than what yours holds." He gives Tony a knowing look. "Keep working. I want in--of everything. Emails, gaming sites--whatever, I want it all."

"Are we ruling out kidnapping?" Ziva asks allowed.

"Who the hell would kidnap, McGee?" Tony makes a face while pondering his question, then breaks to speak. "Well, okay--in all fairness--good question."

"No." Gibbs feels wrong for thinking this of McGee. "Someone could have jumped him from behind--And DiNozzo, wipe that smirk off your face."

Tony quickly replaces his smirk with a serious face as he bangs more on McGee's keyboard.

"This things driving me nuts, boss…" He says more to himself than out loud.

"Tell me you've got something, Duck." He comes over to Ziva's desk and crowds his two team members with his large shoulders and long arms.

"Almost there, Jethro."

"We've managed to create somewhat of a profile, however it isn't exact." She sighs. "We're dealing--"

"I think I'll take it from here, Ziva." Ducky says kindly.

"Of course, Ducky." She steps back and relocates to McGee's desk.

"Need any help?"

"Depends--you any good with aiming a sledgehammer at this damn thing?" Tony smacks the side of his computer.

"Call Abby!" Gibbs finally grows tired of Tony's lack of advancement in his assignment. "She's the next best techie we got here. Do it, now!"

Tony grabs the phone and leaves the mouse open for Ziva's pursuit.

"We're dealing with a woman that feel's small inside…" Ducky begins to read his notes while looking to Gibbs in-between. "Her only way to feel big--to feel important is to do something to get her noticed."

"We've been working this case for months now." Gibbs is not pleased with this information. "Everything she's done hasn't gotten her noticed until now--and now we still don't know just who the hell she is."

"Abby's on her way up, boss." Tony notifies his boss.

"Keep working." He points his fingers at Tony and Ziva before turning back to Ducky. "You better have more."

"I do." Ducky feels a moment of annoyance sweep through him, but for McGee's sake, he keeps his issues to himself. "She has a fascination with water. Anyone with a love that strong tends to resort to their childhood."

"You're saying she's young at heart?"

"Possibly so--but just the general idea of how humans grow. As a child one might love a candy bar or in these modern days, video games. As they mature they very well could keep these passions dear to their hearts."

"She isn't a product from the last decade or so." Gibbs is formulating inside his own head. "She's from a different era--a different time where simple pleasures meant something."

"Precisely."

"Why is this happening now?" He shakes his head to clear his thoughts. "Why does she murder now?"

"Serial Killers generally go through phases. One phase creates a need for satisfaction and when they grow tried of whatever it is that is satisfying them, they move on to the next--each time the phase grows larger and more deranged."

"How can we possibly put out a BOLO?" He asks himself more than Ducky.

"You can't, Jethro--but you can visit the parts of the water you have before." Ducky puts his papers down on Ziva's desk. "There is a very good chance that she has been on the look out herself."

"For McGee." Gibbs states.

"For all of you." His eyes flash with worry.

Gibbs inhales sharply and catches the scent of Abby.

"We've got to find Timmy, Gibbs."

He thinks to himself without giving her any means of comfort.

"It's pointless to conduct this investigation from his computer, Jethro. We know that he isn't where he could be. He's with her. We need to find out where before he's…"

Abby's forehead creases even more at Ducky's comments and lack of a single word--a word she knows all too well.

"DiNozzo, David--you're with me. Ducky and Abby, stand by for further instructions."

Abby hates herself immediately. Her position creates a wall she can not get through or over. Her job is in the lab, not the field.

* * *

_I might have made an error._

_They are here now--their guns drawn and their breaths leaving small clouds of smoke in the freezing air._

_I only wanted him. His presence is one I am used to. I can feel it. He reminds me of a time--a greater time where everything was pleasant._

_The young man stirs; the splintery floorboards are scratching and poking at his skin._

_I do not feel anything. The way this man is, is the way they were--and they were the way 'he' was._

_A smile forms as the one I want gives orders to his female partner._

_He tells her to keep an eye in town. _

_I wanted her at bay--away from any terror she might see and report. _

_The last thing I need is someone fucking up my plans._


	15. Breaking Rules

**Chapter 15: Breaking Rules**

Ziva sits on a bench near the fish shop. She can see their car parked perfectly between two faded yellow lines. The wind travels and shifts her hair, though tied behind her.

"Damn it McGee…" She says under her breath.

Soon the thought of McGee shifts into a mental image of Gibbs.

"Damn you, Gibbs." She says out loud this time.

She hates being left behind. It is as if he is using her as his guard dog. Why must she stay behind and watch for any foul play? She should be right there with him and DiNozzo--trying to find McGee.

She realizes then that if they all walk into danger at the same time, they all could meet their possible doom--causing McGee, with no other way, than to meet his own.

* * *

Tony's breath is raspy from the crispness in the air.

"Ya know boss--"

"Zip it, DiNozzo. Find McGee." Gibbs trails in front of him with his gun held protectively and ready to fire in his hand. "See anything?"

"Only the back of you." The snow begins to whip Tony in the face. "I can't feel my face."

"Keep moving."

"Yeah, that's an idea I hadn't thought of…" He sarcastically says as a snowflake lands on his tongue. "Mmm, ever-most refreshing."

Gibbs comes to a halt and turns around to stare DiNozzo in the face.

"I could do without the comments."

"I could do without the cold." Tony can't seem to bear it any longer. "Boss, if we keep heading in this direction--in this weather, we'll end up lost."

"I call the shots."

"It makes logical sense!" He yells at his superior. "We don't have a big enough team."

"We have the option of calling in reinforcements."

"What good is that going to do? They'll get lost in the storm, too!" Tony can hardly take his boss's lack of sense since his return. "I'm not sure where your mind has been, but you better get it together boss."

Gibbs feels the urge to whack Tony on the back of the head, but he fails to have a reason.

"I'm team leader. You do as I say."

"I'm leaving." Tony puts his own foot down. "Ziva's waiting for us. Sooner or later she'll get the impression we're lost and do you really want her to come looking for us?"

"She's a reliable Agent."

"Being reliable has nothing to do with it." Tony wants to shake him.

The heated debate is creating moisture in the air. They stand there huffing and puffing into each others faces like they just ran a marathon.

"It's best to head back."

"We haven't found anything." Gibbs continues like he isn't tired and cold.

"We never will have the opportunity to find anything again if we do not head back. We could die out here. It's already freezing as it is--and the temperature is dropping."

Gibbs grunts in dissatisfaction.

* * *

Gibbs and Tony arrive at the bench outside of the shop. Looking around in every direction, they look aimlessly for Ziva.

"Where the hell is she?" Gibbs does not need the stress of another missing Agent.

"Don't know boss." Tony sounds calm, but inside his nerves are bouncing around like crazy. "Think she went inside for a bathroom break?"

"I told her to stay here." Gibbs says as if his team isn't allowed to relieve themselves on his time.

"Relax." Tony says easily as he pulls out his cell phone and hits one of his programmed speed-dials. "It's ringing."

"She better answer." Gibbs is pissed beyond repair at this point.

Tony notices their rental car is missing when he reaches her voicemail.

"I got into her voicemail…"

"My Agents are supposed to be on-call twenty-four-seven." He reminds his senior Agent.

"The car's gone." Tony points to the empty parking space.

"Call a cab." He gives Tony the order.

"On it, boss."

* * *

Abby's loud heavy goth music an be heard on low volume inside her sparkling clean lab.

Ducky pours Ziva another soothing cup of his grandmother's famous tea.

"This is the most refreshing thing I've had all day." Ziva compliments Ducky. "Thank you Ducky."

"You are most welcome my dear." His adorable smile is as warm as it once was in his youth. "Grandmother always made a pot of this scrumptious tea when I felt sick as a young lad."

Abby gives them both a toothy smile as a collage of McGee photos covers a part of her work table.

"You have nothing to worry about. McGee is a fine Agent." Ziva offers Abby with the words of comfort only she knows.

"I know." Abby's tone is unsure. "Poor Timmy, out there in this frigid air…"

Ducky puts his cup of tea down and picks up his pen and pad once again.

"This is what needed to be done before Gibbs rushed off like that…" He makes a few more notes. "A proper profile would have given him more direction."

"He is impatient." Ziva states.

"A quality that has him land on his ass every so often." Ducky agrees.

Ziva puts her own cup of tea down and begins to busy herself.

"I saw something while I was waiting by the shop."

"What was it?" Abby's ears perk up.

"I couldn't make out what it was, but it was tall--nearly blended in with the rest of the area."

"A camouflage…light house?" Abby's tone is weird. "Who the hell would take that much time to do something like that?"

"Could be moss and vines." Ducky answers. "If it's abandoned there's no telling what else grew on its outside walls over the years."

"Or inside…" Abby's face contorts into a disgusted gaze.

"I would have followed my own lead, but Gibbs wouldn't have approved."

"You did come here…" Ducky says almost amusingly. "That he won't approve of either."

"I needed to share the details with someone." She explains. "And with my cell phone broken--"

"You did the right thing, Ziva. Waiting around for Gibbs to return from a wild goose chase would have given you a terrible case of frostbite."

"My thoughts exactly." She smiles warmly at the much older man.

* * *

Gibbs storms into their work area. Rushing to his desk, he slings his gun and badge into his desk drawer. In a matter of seconds he slams it shut and looks directly at Tony.

"Get to work."

"Right…on it boss…" Tony is unsure as to what he is supposed to do, but he knows better than to ask Gibbs what he should do after seeing a face like that.

Gibbs looks to the two free desks before storming over to the elevator.

* * *

He reaches the morgue and finds it empty. This makes his blood boil, but he chooses to stand still for a moment and close his eyes.

Suddenly a sound of a switch glitches on and he hears a familiar voice.

"Hey Gibbs, over here!" Abby waves into the tiny screen.

"What the hell are you doing, Abby?!"

"Wow Gibbs…" She does not feel good after his tone. "I'm up here with Ducky and Ziva."

Gibbs leaves the morgue without telling them he is on his way up.

* * *

Abby looks uneasily in Ziva's direction before speaking.

"What is it?" Ziva asks.

"It's Gibbs--he's on his way up."

"Oh dear." Ducky can feel the creation of a storm about to take place. "Perhaps we should hide this, hmm?"

Abby and Ziva quickly begin to hide the tea pot as well as their cups that are still slightly full.

"I have a sink back here." Abby says to Ziva.

Ducky hears the elevator 'ding' and quickly turns off the portable burner they were using to boil the water.

"Ducky." Gibbs hardly addresses him.

"Ah--Jethro, back so soon--"

"Where's Ziva?"

"Oh…Well she was here a minute ago…"

Gibbs knows Ducky knows where she is, but decides to have a look around Abby's lab for himself.

"Hey Gibbs!" Abby finishes cleaning her cup quicker than Ziva. "What--no Caf-Pow?"

"ZEE-VAH!" He barks like a mad dog.

"Gibbs." She says cooly as she keeps her dripping wet hands behind her back. "What is it?"

"Where the hell have you been?"

"I found something that I couldn't investigate."

He is confused.

"My cell phone isn't working and if I continued in the direction of what I found there would have been no way for you or Tony to know."

"Elevator."

"Aren't you interesting in what I possibly could have found?"

"When you use the word 'possibly' in a sentence I refuse to believe it could be anything concrete. Get inside the elevator--now."

Abby and Ducky dare find it daring to speak, but their fear gets the best of them.

"Right." Ziva walks embarrassingly past her teammates and her team leader.

He eyes Ducky and Abby with a look of disappiontment.

"One of you should have called me." He smells the tea in the air. "Instead of having a damn tea party in the middle of a case."

"We were working just as hard as you, Jethro." Ducky is beginning to feel irritable because of Gibbs' behavior.

"You're supposed to work harder." He lingers for a moment, then leaves Abby's lab.

"I guess no Caf-Pow." Abby feels miserable from everything that is happening all at once.

"Poor Ziva…" Ducky thinks of the trouble she is in.


	16. These Four Walls

**__****Author's Note:** _Hey guys, glad to see those reviews coming in. They never get boring to me and they really do mean a lot. I know some of you say that I am killing you with the suspense and I haven't gotten to much contact between Gibbs and Ziva--but that's my style. I am not doing it intentionally just to annoy you guys or drive you up the walls. Also, I do not plan ahead in many ways. I keep thoughts in my head whenever I post a new chapter--for the next chapter, but nothing is ever set in stone. I write each chapter as it comes. I'm doing my best and I will continue to do my best. I hope you all stick around for the ending of this fic. If not, thanks for testing out the journey.-Geekery_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16: These Four Walls**

She properly stands inside the elevator; back to the wall and face to the open doors. It is a shock even to her that she is holding the door for him.

He steps inside causally taking his time. He knows where this is elevator ride is leading--straight into the darkened abyss of an argument.

The elevator doors are shut, but the elevator is not moving.

"What's taking you so long?" She breaks the silence.

He ponders her question only for a moment, then flicks the emergency switch. A minute passes between them causing her to react out of turn.

"Any day now, Gibbs."

"You've got a lot of nerve, David." He's in her face before she can steady her slight imbalance.

"A lot of nerve?" She finds that to be entirely unreasonable.

"Yeah--a lot of nerve. I give you rules to follow, not to break."

She is becoming upset. For the first time in a long time, she feels as if he is a stranger she just met.

"I've put aside my differences with this country and the people who live here. I have taken the responsibility of a full-time NCIS Agent--Gibbs, I have done everything the best way that I know how…" Her voice cracks. "There is no reason for you to punish me. My cell phone had broke--I needed to return here for more reasons than one."

"What reasons?"

"Well one--my broken cell phone and two…I saw something out there while I was standing guard."

"What did you see?"

"It looked like some sort of structure."

"Structure?" He leans in more closely to her.

"Yes, a structure." She swallows when she takes in his musky scent. "It was tall…and…" Her senses are being intoxicated by him just standing so closely to her. "Whatever I saw--I described and with Ducky and Abby's help we were able to come up with this structure being a lighthouse."

"That's exactly where Tony and I were headed, Ziva." His annoyance is back in place.

"I know that Gibbs--but this lighthouse is abandoned most likely and completely covered. It blends in so well you could have stood next to it and still could not have noticed."

"I know I need glasses, but I'd notice something like an abandoned lighthouse--even if it blended so well into its surroundings."

"Really, Gibbs?" She knows he is lying. "Because with that raging snow storm that started while we were out there I couldn't even find our car when I decided I needed to report back to NCIS headquarters."

He looks embarrassingly at his feet because he knows she is right.

"Next time you should remember you left one of your Agents posted outside somewhere in the freezing cold."

She never intended to grow angry with him, but she has taken his lousy disposition for long enough.

"I did remember, Ziva." He still looks at his feet.

"There's no way for me to know that."

"Ah--come on." He looks to her finally. "When have I ever forgotten you?"

"I do not know." She looks past his shoulder for a moment. "One minute you act like you care and the next minute you could careless."

"I do care." He says easily. "Damn it Ziva, what do you want from me?"

"Nothing I can't have." She pushes past him and flicks the emergency button in the opposite direction.

Gibbs is left standing with his back to her. His eyes bounce from one corner of the floor to the next corner. Her words leave him confused and worried that he might have put a large dent in something he never knew existed in the first place.

Ziva crosses her arms over her chest while silently praying that they reach their destination faster than ever before.

His hand raises and hovers over her shoulder. She can sense a shift in the air, but she can not place it. He swallows before slowly lifting his eyes--closing his hand, but leaving his index finger out and slightly curved.

He taps her on the shoulder, swallowing again to settle the bundle of nerves he never tries to think about.

"You gonna explain to me what you mean by that?"

"We need to find McGee." She reminds him, but knows that he does not need reminding.

He pushing his hand past her and shuts down the elevator once more.

"DiNozzo's on it."

"Tony needs our help."

"Ziva." He steps around her and tries to face her. "Ya gotta help me out. If I don't know what you mean…or what you need then I can't help give it to you."

"You do not need help, Gibbs." She hates herself for lacking the ability to be completely straight with him.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" He shakes his head. "Damn it Ziva, you aren't being straight with me."

"It is not a good feeling, yes?"

"No, it's not." His mouth twitches momentarily. "What the hell are you trying to do?"

"I'm trying to paint the picture clearly!" She is angry at herself for doing such a poor job.

"What is it, Ziva?" He has her pushed into a corner now. "What's on your mind? What do you want to get off your chest? What'll make you come right out and say what needs to be said?!" He is enraged. "Damn it David, open up your mouth and spit it out!"

"I have feelings for you."

She swallows the lump that has formed in her throat.

"…Feelings I will not try and act on." She says in a reassuring tone. "I know the rules…and I respect them as much as you do." She can not take the fact he is not making an effort to say anything. "…And if this…makes you feel as if you are unable to do your job correctly, I will request a transfer back to my country."

He turns around and flicks the emergency switch; sending the elevator back into motion.

"McGee needs our help." He finally says something.

"Right." She says lowly, hardly loud enough for him to hear.


	17. Men Down

**Chapter 17: Men Down**

McGee awakes to the sensation of liquid dripping onto his head and drizzling down his naked body. His body shivers from the cold air that passes through the cracks in the old, dingy walls. His teeth chatters and the sound forms echoes into the lighthouse.

"H-He…" He swallows; his throat dry and cracked. "H-He-Hello…"

_I find pleasure in their fear._

_I always have._

_I always will._

_

* * *

_

Gibbs finds several Agents crowded around his desk; using it to lean on and peer down at several sheets of paper.

"Can I help you?" Gibbs asks.

"Agent Gibbs, Agent DiNozzo said we could set up shop at your desk."

"Wait--no." Tony quickly pops up next to the Agent who is speaking. "I did not say that. I said to open up shop at any free desk within this area…"

Gibbs looks to the Agent and then back to DiNozzo.

"Somebody better explain what is going on."

"Reinforcements, boss." Tony begins. "If we're going to find McKidnapped in this weather, we're gonna have to use backup."

"Okay." Gibbs steps aside. "Where's my papers?"

"Boss?"

"Agent David will take the lead." He looks behind him to find her with her eyes as wide as flying saucers. "She's a step ahead of us as it is already."

Tony feels jealous within seconds.

Gibbs snatches the papers out of Tony's hand and begins reading the information before him.

"Boss, actually that was my copy…" Gibbs glares at Tony and does not move a muscle. "Of course we can always share…" Tony tries to invade Gibbs' personal space, but Gibbs' glare intensifies. "…Or I could just follow along with another Agent…"

Ziva walks past Gibbs making sure that not even a piece of her clothing brushes against any part of his body--and he notices.

"Get Abby and Ducky up here." She says to Gibbs. "Tony, get on a computer and pull up the location."

Tony grumbles his way over to his computer and begins to follow his orders.

Gibbs hangs up the phone and looks to her.

"Ducky and Abby are on their way." He informs her. "What now?"

"Just a minute." She says to Gibbs, but she is looking at Tony who is working vigorously.

* * *

McGee feels the blade cut into his wet skin right by his ankles. The knife does not stop there, it continues to form a line up to his knee-cap on his right leg.

His gargled cry of pain delights her beyond her wildest dreams.

"Special Agent Timothy McGee." She says in a sing-song voice. "How are you feeling?"

"What are you doing to me?!" His voice is a frantic high-pitched shout.

"Loving you." She begins to cut into his other leg. "Doesn't it feel good?"

"Ah--No!" He is trying to use his eyes to see something--anything, but he still feels the effects of the drug in his system. "What do you want from me?!"

"I want your life." She says simply before setting the knife on the floor. "Tell me about yourself, McGee."

He lays there, embarrassingly exposed.

"I uh--" He can hardly form a clear thought. He knits his eyebrows from the pain. "I uh…I--my name is Timothy McGee. I am an NCIS Agent…S-s-special Agent…" He feels the terror of not making it out of there alive starting to seep in. "I have a sister…I love computers…I…oh god…" He feels the stinging in his legs. "…and…I…" He sees a vision of Abby pass through his mind. "…I love my team…"

Soon each member of his team begins to flash through his mind and it makes him ache inside.

She sits sadly by him while she listens.

"Do they love you?" Her voice is thick with emotion.

"Positive." He says as positively as he can for the situation he is in. "They have my back…and I have theirs."

"I wouldn't be so sure, Special Agent Timothy McGee." Her voice changes into a gravely pitch of terror in a matter of seconds. "You are here now…and they've left."

"What are you talking about?" He asks quickly; the panic evident in his voice once again.

"Gibbs. Tony. They were here…they left the female…" She smiles bitterly over his shaking body. "They were close…but they couldn't see clearly through the storm."

"They'll return for me." His voice cracks.

"You keep telling yourself that, Special Agent Timothy McGee."

McGee shivers at her constant need to use his full name and his professional introduction.

"Just keep telling yourself that…"

She grabs the knife from the floor and begins at the palm of his hand.

_I love the sight of blood._

_It makes this seem real._

* * *

The Agents rush through the snow as best as they can without injuring themselves.

Five groups of three Agents circle the location skillfully. The coordinates that Tony recovered and presented on the plasma screen at NCIS Headquarters is serving them well.

"I can't see anything, boss." Tony stands with his gun to his side.

"Wait." Gibbs watches Ziva squinting past the thin flakes of snow that are falling.

"She's like…inhuman." Tony comments as he watches her move carefully towards something he can not see. "We should have her scanned for tests, boss."

Gibbs puts away his gun and whacks Tony.

"I had that one coming." Tony agrees.

Gibbs gives him a look before taking his gun out again. Following carefully in Ziva's footsteps, he reaches her in a few seconds.

"What is it?"

"There's something here." She sighs in frustration. "I know there is, but I can not see it."

"Nothing could be hidden that well." Gibbs explains.

"I know there is something here!" She snaps at him. "I know what I saw Gibbs and I know what I feel."

"Fine--but where is this structure? We can't see it."

"I do not know!" She raises her hands over her head which causes Tony to move away from her quietly at the fear her gun by go off in his direction. "I need a minute."

Gibbs opens his mouth to snap back at her with a few words of his own, but he chooses to inhale sharply instead.

Within seconds a bullet flies aimlessly through the air and hits Tony right in the shoulder. He crashes to the ground as a grunt sounds in his throat.

Gibbs scans the area with his gun drawn; squinting through the horrible visibility.

"TONY!" Ziva is on the floor in minutes with her hands all over his body.

"Shoulder." He can hardly say.

Her hands reach his shoulder and he flinches from the pain.

"Another warrior wound to add to my charming heroism." He jokes through a clenched jaw.

"It did not pass through him." She tells Gibbs. "He needs to get to a hospital quickly.

"Think this makes me look even sexier, Ziva?" Beads of cold sweat begin to form on his forehead.

"Damn it DiNozzo." Gibbs scolds his wounded Agent. "Come on." He helps him off the floor and throws him over his shoulder. "Come on, Ziva."

"I will not go. McGee is somewhere here."

"A bullet just flew through the air and hit one of your partners!" Gibbs shouts.

"I have the other Agents here." She says as the rest of the Agents reach them.

"Where was the shot fired from?!" One of them asks.

"We don't know." Gibbs throws Tony on one of the other Agent's shoulders as carefully and quickly as he can. "Get him to a hospital, now!"

He turns back to Ziva. "You want to find McGee? Then let's find McGee."

She slightly nods.

"We travel as a pack!" Gibbs alerts the other Agents. "The weather is getting worse and we already had an Agent be taken down. We stick together, but we allow room between us. We are officially being targeted--by what, I do not know. Eyes open and ears alert at all times--ya got it?!"

"Yes, Agent Gibbs." One Agent says while the others nod.

"Follow Agent David and myself." He turns his back on them and looks to Ziva. "Let's find McGee."

She grips her gun and begins walking carefully through the snow by his side.


	18. Envy

**Chapter 18: Envy**

_I got one of them--I feel so proud of myself._

_I can hear their footsteps around the outside and it thrills me beyond any words imaginable._

_

* * *

_

_He screams in terror suddenly; blowing my cover._

_I see them storm through the door and part of the wall crumbles near it._

_She is aiming at me._

_He is aiming at me._

_It was not supposed to end this way._

_

* * *

_

The dim lights inside the building cast a shadowy, warm glow.

The sleek outside continues to fall harshly over anything and everything outside--causing those that are still in the building to be stuck in the building until the following evening where they might be able to get home for a quick shower and nap; then it is time for work again.

Ziva looks out the window with worried eyes. Her shoulders are low and relaxed.

Gibbs is drinking his usual simply fixed cup of coffee. The smell travels through the steam and fills her nostrils. As she quickly places the smell, her shoulders quickly grow tense.

"Anything the matter, Ziva?" He asks with only concern in his voice.

"I did not realize you were still here, Gibbs." She is cold, to some degree.

His lips grow thinner than normal. His frown deepens and his top row of teeth grinds slightly against his bottom row.

"You want to elaborate on that?" He spits fire straight into the back of her.

"I think I've spoken enough during this case." Her voice is tired. "Sometimes things are better left unsaid."

"You want me, Ziva." He takes a step closer to her; his caution is so thick it can be cut with a sharpened blade.

"You are flattered."

"I'm not flattered--ah!" He shakes himself a bit. "I'm flattered, but I'm not…I'm not…"

"You aren't Tony? No, but I am sure you have been complimented several times in your life by forward women and not-so-forward women."

"And that means what exactly?"

"It means it is okay to feel flattered." She takes a moment to think. "I am almost sure it must feel nice."

He places his cup on the window sill and checks his back for any other Agents.

"There isn't anyone here, but us." She answers his unasked question. "At least I think. A few moments ago I thought I was the only one on this floor."

"Lots of workers are staying in tonight." His tone is casual, but exceptionally low.

"Better sorry than safe…" She shakes her head and stomps her foot lightly. "…safe than sorry…I know, I screwed up."

"Are you ever going to tell me what your problem is?" He tries to be harsh with her--hoping it will make her crack.

"My problem is my problems." She turns her head to the side to face him. "I am a trained assassin. To my family and friends back home I am precious to their plans. To my friends here I am a ticking time bomb."

He does not say anything, but continues to listen.

"No one can just flatter me because their compliments are two-sided. The good and the bad. They insist I am their equal, but soon doubt me when they can not find their answers soon enough."

"What brought this on--"

"YOU, GIBBS!" She closes her eyes and inhales. "…and Tony…and sure, McGee. Even Abby."

"I'm your boss. I'm not supposed to sit around complimenting you."

"That is not my point, Gibbs." She is growing even more uneasy. "When that drug dealer's brother dropped dead inside the elevator you did everything in your power to keep me away from the field."

"I had to. If you had been the reason for his death--"

"I was the reason for his death!" She shouted in his face. "I read the report. I saw what Ducky, the Director, and you classified his death as. The only reason why it was swept under the rug was because he was a drug dealer and his brother had kidnapped the Director."

"So you're mad?" He nearly laughs. "You're mad I protected you?"

She does not take kindly to his near-laughing state.

"Everyone makes mistakes, Ziva. Everyone. Me, you--Tony, McGee. We all do. We all make errors. So you shouldn't have knocked him in the throat--but you did. He died while in your custody and you could have gotten fired--gotten put in prison. I saved your ass!" He yells. "And now you're taking the past and throwing it in my face?!"

"I never told you to lie for me, Gibbs. You took it upon yourself. You take every thing upon yourself!"

He steps closer to her, but is interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone.

"Gibbs." His voice is brutally low. "Take it easy."

He ends the call and puts his phone back inside his pocket.

"McGee'll be taking time off."

"Will he be fine?"

"In time…he has a few visits with the therapist when he returns."

"And Tony?"

"I spoke to him before I came up…he's at home resting."

Her shoulders settle a bit now as the good news of her partners registers inside her head.

"The Director makes the last call on all reports and findings." He reminds her once more. "Don't think for a moment that my word was the final word. Director Shepard considered her options and she made her decision." He grabs his coffee. "Call me an intolerable bastard, but never--ever…ever…call me a liar."

He takes a long, slow sip of the scolding hot black liquid.

* * *

She wants someone to speak to. She wants someone to help her understand what has happened. She admitted her feelings to him knowing she promised herself she wouldn't tell him. Not now, not later…not ever, but she did. She told him and it felt as if the weight intensified instead of lifting.

Now she watches him sit at this desk. His computer is off and he does not have a single piece of paper on his desk.

She wonders if he is wondering. She wonders if he is thinking of her. And most importantly, she wonders if her position on the team is now jeopardized now that he knows she has feelings for him.

* * *

He is alone in the hallway. Moments before he settled whatever relationship he could have had with Amy.

His mind revolves around Ziva and her declaration. A part of him jitters because of his active nerves while the other part of him envies her for working up enough nerve to share her feelings verbally--and without much hesitation.

It is a task he wishes he can master, but every relationship, but one, has failed from his lack of words.

He smiles sheepishly to his reflection in the men's room he now finds himself in.

"…lack of words, lack of care, lack of…ability…" He splashes his face with cold water. "Christ, I'm a…a fucking bastard." He head-slaps himself before turning off the facet.

And now his important rule list begins to run laps through his head. A rule for this, a rule for that, a rule soon-to-be-created as soon as the-moment-arises.

"My intolerable way of having control." He finds the perfect words this time, but only to describe a massacre he created.

He takes one final look at himself in the mirror before leaving the men's room.


	19. Promises That I Can't Keep

**Chapter 19: Promises That I Can't Keep**

_My longest victory is now a memory. A constant reminder of a life I once lived._

_These four walls are cold and lifeless, but the security they create keeps me warm._

_As a child my father and I would venture across the open water with such grace and such care._

_As a child my father left me…_

_And as a child I died so very long ago._

* * *

Ziva corrects a few words in her report before resaving and reprinting.

A few of the other Agents battle over a game of War with a faded and torn deck of cards.

The wind howls and whips against the windows and walls of the Naval building.

A few drops of freezing rain draws her attention and she looks over her shoulder quickly.

An Agents passes by and climbs the stairs while she returns her focus back to the printer and grabs the sheets of paper. As she walks back to her desk, she moves a few papers and pens, trying to find the stapler. Sighing, she looks over to Tony's desk and grabs his famous Mighty Mouse stapler.

"I admire you, Tony…" She says aloud.

Gibbs slowly stops his steps as he eavesdrops on her private conversation.

"A genuine sense of humor…and a directness for knowing what you need and what you want." She sighs. "You disgust me."

She throws his stapler inside one of his desk draws as jealousy takes over her senses.

His thoughtful expression turns into a light grin.

As she finds her seat, she senses someone near. Turning her neck she notices Gibbs staring at her.

"Report is finished." She grabs a hold of it and stands to place it in the center of his desk. "Anything else I should be doing?"

"I never said you were supposed to work." He looks outside at the violent storm. "It's a snow day."

"Snow day?" She questions. "I do not know what those are."

"A snow day is another form of a party." He sees her confusion grow bigger. "A snow day prevents people from getting to work, kids from getting to school…"

"I find it hard to believe you of all people accept a 'snow day'."

"I never said I accepted it." He walks over and stands in front of her. "I'll take a look at it tomorrow." He looks quickly at her report that is lying face up on his desk. "Are you hungry?"

"Not really."

"I caught wind of food. Second floor cafeteria. Some of the cooks are spending the night." He does not give her a way to find an excuse. "Let's go."

"I said I was not hungry, Gibbs." She becomes irritated from his verbal control.

"I'd like to talk to you, Ziva." He finds his voice to be unusually shaky. "Just come down with me. You don't have to order anything."

She balances her weight on both feet for a few minutes; then walks behind him as they make their way to the elevator.

* * *

Two different lunch-meat sandwiches sit on each of their plates. French fries dangle all around the sandwich while a few fall from the plate and land on the table. Their drinks consist of ginger ale; nothing special.

Gibbs takes a bite of his sandwich and begins chewing. When he notices she hasn't made a move to taste her own, he picks up her plate a bit and tilts it towards her.

"I said I wasn't hungry, Gibbs." She feels like smacking him in the back of the head for not understanding that her stomach just did not feel like eating. "Must I set it in rock?"

"Stone--and no." He shrugs. "You can always wrap it up to go."

She quickly finds her napkin and begins to open it, but he stops her by putting one of his hands over one of hers.

"It isn't time to go." He says lowly.

She swallows; his touch is simple, but electric. She reaches for her can of soda and pops the top. After a few seconds she realizes half of the can is gone.

"Thirsty?" His face is flawless.

"Apparently." She swallows again before reaching for whatever is left in the can and downs it.

Several more minutes pass between them and he has finished his sandwich, but as he nears the end of his fries he watches her begin to work on her sandwich.

He knows her game. She is wearing a shield and a helmet. She figures with action there is less time for conversation--and she knows he wants to speak with her.

"Drop it, Ziva." His voice is anything, but angry.

"I do not know what you mean, Gibbs." She takes another bite of her sandwich.

"You're trying to avoid this conversation."

"What conversation?"

"The one we're supposed to be having." He takes her plate from her. "Put the sandwich down."

"Need I remind you that I know a hundred ways to kill?"

"Sandwich. Plate. NOW." He grows louder by the minute.

She swallows what is in her mouth and nearly tosses her sandwich back in her plate.

"Why would I want to speak with you?!" Her anger makes her nostrils flare.

"Why the hell are you so angry with me?" He can hardly understand.

"Forget what I said, Gibbs. There are no feelings. I have no feelings for you. None. None at all." She rolls up her sleeves because she wants to find something to do as the clock ticks. "I want my sandwich back."

"No."

"Can I have my sandwich back?"

"No."

"May I have my sandwich back?"

"No." He leans in closer to make sure that only she can hear him though the cafeteria is practically empty. "You can't drop a bomb on me like this and then take it back. Bombs don't work that way. Once they go off--they've served their purpose."

"The only purpose this bomb served me were humiliations and a severe case of a nervous stomach."

"Humiliated?" He laughs; clear and honest. "You didn't shout it out to the world, Ziva."

"Worse. I told you." She bows her head and shakes it in confusion and shame. "I can't find a real reason this could ever work."

He saddens inside, but he continues to listen--afraid that any simple word from his mouth might shatter whatever else she wants to say to him.

"We come from different backgrounds. A different way of life. Our…age difference…"

The frown he did not know he was wearing begins to deepen. He never wanted her to feel like this when she thought of the possibility that had always been there between them. And he feels guilty that he put her through the wringer--he diverted her from her true feelings as much as he could because he knew how to.

He knew how to because he forced his own feelings to stay deep down inside. The only mistake was the actual task at hand. His way of shoving thoughts behind in the back of his mind could never be on the same page with shoving his feelings deeper into his heart.

"Ziva."

"What is it…Gibbs?" She looks scared.

"I can't promise you that we'll last forever…or that we'll fall during a case, hit our heads, lose a chunk of our memory, and end up living down in Mexico somewhere…" His attempt at humor does not create much of a laugh from her, but she begins to smile. "…but I can promise you that I will try to make this work."

"What'll they say?" She feels fear rise in the pit of her stomach. "Tony will take it completely out of context. McGee will never look either of us straight in the eyes again…and Director Shepard…"

He nods to let her know that he understands what she is saying. He has thought the same things himself.

"And what about an conflict of interest?" She looks uncomfortable. "What if our feelings get in the way of our work? We're both on the field…you are my team leader."

"It isn't right, Ziva." He tells her more sharply than he wanted to. "But for you?…For us? I'm willing to try my very best in such a long time." He inhales and exhales sort of loudly.

"This will change everything."

"I know."

He hands her plate back to her and she begins eating. The both of them continue to think to themselves until she breaks the silence.

"Tiffany Carter told us a sad story earlier today." She mentions the case.

"Tiffany Carter created a sad story." He adds his own opinion. "I suppose she had a valid reason."

"All reasons are valid if created out of feelings."

He bows his head now and thinks about what that could mean for the both of them.

"Anything the matter, Gibbs?"

"Nope." He gives her a small smile.

She finally finishes her sandwich and begins to push her fries around her plate.

"You gonna eat those?" She shakes her head and offers them to him, but he declines. "Back to work?"

"I don't know about work, but we could go for a walk…" He shrugs.

"It's freezing outside!" She exclaims.

"Inside, Ziva." He grins at her slightly shocked expression.

They both get up and dispose of their trash.

* * *

Tony arrives with his shoulder bandaged. As he spots Ziva, he makes a crooked bee-line for her desk.

"Well hello Ms. David." He winks at her. "Did you miss your lover boy?"

"Not this time, Tony." She smiles at his usualness. "How is your shoulder?"

"Just fine. You know, for a big, tall, tough guy like myself--" Gibbs walks by and flicks Tony in the shoulder. It causes him to wince and in a throaty, painful whisper he says, "Ouch."

Gibbs grins all the way to his desk. As he puts his coffee cup down, he hit's a few buttons on his keyboard to bring up his inbox on his computer screen.

"I thought I told you to take more time off."

"Is that a question?" Tony wonders.

"Does it sound like a question?" Gibbs wait's a few moments for Tony's answer, but Tony never gives him one. "I suppose you can be the Probie for the day."

"Wait a minute boss--Probie? Come on, I'm far too advanced to take that title."

"It wasn't a choice, Tony." He looks at Ziva. "Gear up."

She jumps from her seat and snatches her bag. As she throws it over her shoulder, Gibbs finds his weapon and badge from inside his desk drawer.

"Stand by for information, DiNozzo."

"Roger that, boss."

Ziva steps from behind her desk and Gibbs waits for her to pass in front of him. This display boggles Tony's mind, but he can not seem to figure out why.

As the elevator doors close, she casually looks to her left.

"That's enough to get him going." She lightly warns him.

"Eh--I know."

As they feel the elevator begin to move, Gibbs can not fight the laugh that wants to escape him. In a matter of seconds, Ziva erupts into her own fit of giggles.

As the elevator finally comes to a stop, they quickly regain their serious expressions and storm out of the elevator--ready to take on yet another case.

* * *

**Author's Note:** That about wraps it up, everybody. Thanks for sticking around to read the ending. I hope you found some sort of pleasure out of reading some if not all 19 chapters. I'll be back before you know it--a new fic is already in development. You might be interested, or you might not be. Either way, it was pleasure to read each and everyone of your comments.

**_-Geekery_**


End file.
